Varázslatos tanév
by Zgizi
Summary: A történet főszereplője Hermione és egy idegen fiú. A törénetből kiderül, hogy a kapcsolatuk szorosabbra fonódike a tanév alatt és még sok más furcsaság is. Szeretném, ha leírnátok a véleményeteket, hiszen egy író a saját hibáiból tanul! Vannak, akik rend
1. A Szünet utolsó napja

Hermione éppen Mrs Weasley szokásos kolbászkáit rágcsálta, amikor Harry jóformán kibukfencezett a kandallóból. Haja és ruhája csupa hamu volt, de arcán boldog mosoly terült szét.

-Képzeld, Hermione! Vége! Az ügy teljesen le van zárva!

Harry az egész nyáron Voldemort horcruxai után kutatott, és egy kivételével az összeset el is pusztította, amikor szembekerült Voldemorttal, aki lelkének utolsó töredékét hordozta magában. Harry keserves küzdelemben, de legyőzte a Fekete Mágust. Ezután elkezdődtek a tárgyalások, melyeken Harrynek is ztanúskodnia kellett. Az ügyet már tegnap lezárták, de Harrynek még egyszer utoljára be kellett mennie a Minisztériumba elsimítani Sirius ügyét.

Hermione másnak látta ezt a Harryt, mint aki hajnalban elment. Sejtette, hogy hatalmas kő gördült le a szívéről, és érezte, hogy mostantól mindannyiuk élete felszabadultabb lesz, mint az elmúlt 6 évben bármikor.

Harry éppen leült a Hermione melletti székre, amikor beszaladt a szobába Ginny és egy puszit adott Harry arcára. A két fiatal között igen sajátos kapcsolat alakult ki a nyáron. Hermione csak csodálta, hogy mennyire odavannak egymásért.

- Kértek enni? Csinálhatok tejbegrízt, tükörtojást, ... és kolbászkákat - jelentette ki, miután kihúzta fejét a hűtőből.

- Én tükörtojás kolbászkákkal - mondta Ginny.

- Tejbegríz - hangzott a Reggeli Próféta aznapi száma mögül.

- Jól hallottam, hogy valaki kaját emlegetett? Már két órája korog a gyomrom.

Hermione rosszallóan nézett rá.

- Akkor miért nem jöttél le és csináltál magadnak enni?

- Hát mert ... , mert nem akartalak fölébreszteni titeket.

Ezen az egész társaság elkezdett nevetni. Hermione is nevetett. Már rég túltette magát Ronnal való legutolsó vitájukon. Azóta kezdett megint barátivá válni a kapcsolatuk, és így mindketten jobban érezték magukat.

- Na szóval mit kérsz?

- Tejbegrízt. Elmegyek Fredékhez. Hozzak nektek valamit?

- Én is megyek. Szeretnék venni egy törpegolymókot.

- De Ginny már van kettő!

- És? - nézett rá sértődötten a lány.

- Na jó. Harry?

- Kéne egy adag Tüsszentőpor, egy tucat Orrvérzés Ostya és Rókázó Rágcsa, meg Instant Sötétségpor is.

- Jól van. Hermione?

- Nekem légyszi hozz két üveg Színváltó Tintát - azzal lerakta Ron és Harry elé a tejbegrízt, Ginny elé pedig a tükörtojást. - Jó étvágyat!

- Kösz! -ezt egyszerre hárman mondták, Ron teli szájjal, úgyhogy nem sokat lehetett érteni belől, de ez Hermionet nem zavarta.

- Tényleg Harry! Miért kell neked Tüsszentőpor?

- Ha esetleg Malfoy pimaszkodik. Bár nem hiszem, hogy a nyáron történtek után egyáltalán a szemünk elé mer majd kerülni.

- Reméljük, hogy tényleg nem fog. Amúgy hallottad, hogy a dementorok elszöktek délre? A lengyel kormány befogadta őket, hogy őrizzék az ottani börtönöket.

- Tényleg? Ez furcsa. Akkor ki védi az Azkabant?

- Scrimgeour aurorokat rendelt oda. Úgy hallottam, hogy Mordon is ott szolgál.

Ebben a pillanatban a konyha falán lévő óra jelezte, hogy Mrs Weasley visszatért a bevásárlásból.

- Sziasztok gyerekek! Mindenkinek megvettem a cókmókjait, a szobátokba viszem őket.

- Jó, köszönjük!

- Anya! Ginnyvel elmegyünk Fredékhez, jó?

- Persze. Hoztam Hopp Port, a szatyorban találjátok.

- Köszi. Ginny, indulunk?

- Persze - azzal a lány megölelte Harryt és az édesanyját. Beleszórták a port a tűzbe és kimondták az úticélt. Mikor beléptek a tűzbe, egy ideig forogtak, aztán eltűntek.

Mrs Weasley megkérte a két otthonmaradt fiatalt, hogy segítsenek Mr Weasleynek törpementesíteni a kertet.

- Tudjátok Arthur imádja őket, de nagyon elszaporodtak, így már egyedül nem bír velük.

- Harryék szívesen segítettek, és mikor befejezték a munkát, Ginnyék már a nappaliban ültek.

- Na jó. Egy óra múlva kész a vacsora addig mindenki pakolja be a bőröndjét.

- Na de anya! – nyögött Ron. Teljesen hulla volt ez után az Abszol úti kiruccanás után

- Nincs vita! Indulás!

A gyerekek kelletlenül cammogtak fel a szobáikba. Hermioneval Ginny osztotta meg a szobáját, azonban a lány most Harryéknél dédelgette új szerzeményét. Harmione először a ruháit pakolta be, majd az egyéb holmijait. Az _Előkészítő a Ravaszra_ című tankönyvét majdnem a fiókban felejtette, annyira elgondolkozott, hogy Ron mennyire megváltozott, amióta Harry és Ginny ilyen közel kerültek egymáshoz. Ron már nem aggódott annyira a húgáért, mert tudta, hogy Harry vigyázni fog rá. Kezdte megérteni, hogy az ő kicsi húga már nagylány.

- Ginny, Herminone! Gyertek enni, és szóljatok a fiúknak is!

A vacsora kellemesen telt. Utána mindenki felment lefeküdni, hiszen holnap hosszú nap várt rájuk.

Hermione és Ginny már nagyon fáradtak voltak, de Ginny legfiatalabb, narancssárga golymókja úgy tűnt, hogy még nem az. Amikor lekapcsolták a villanyt, a szőrcsomó nyüszíteni kezdett, úgyhogy inkább visszakapcsolták a villanyt. Viszont ekkor dúdolgatni kezdett, úgyhogy Ginny fölvette maga mellé az ágyra. A szőrcsomó csak ezt akarta elérni, úgyhogy miután lekapcsolták a villanyt elkezdett dorombolni, majd álomba szenderült.


	2. Egyiptom?

Hermione álmában piramisok és aranyozott paloták között sétált a puha homokon. Lába nem hagyott nyomot, mintha csak a levegőben lépkedne. Nem tudta merre megy, de a lábai vitték. Függőkertek és illatos orchideabokrok mellett haladt el, majd hirtelen megtorpant. Ámulva tekintett egy alig húsz éves hölgy felé, aki egy trónon foglalt helyet. Göndör szőkésbarna haja a derekáig ért és aranyozott ruhája a földet söpörte. Szinte csillogott körülötte a levegő, de Hermione mégis érezte jéghideg kisugárzását.

Ekkor egy rókaálarcot viselő inas lépett fel az emelvényre és állt meg a trónus előtt.

- Úrnőm, a foglyod megérkezett.

Azzal egy szintén húsz év körüli ifjú lépett az emelvényre. Szeme leírhatatlan szenvedést és lemondást tükrözött.

- Wabis! - szólalt meg a hölgy. Hangja kegyetlen és fenyegető volt. - Remélem sejted, hogy legutóbbi, önfejű cselekedeteiddel senkit nem mentettél meg. Követelem, hogy add ki a húgodat, és Egyiptom megkíméli az életedet.

- Soha! A húgom olyan boldog életet fog élni, melyet nem feketít be a Te hatalmad, és nem az öcséddel fogja tenni! - Wabis tudta, hogy húga biztonságban lesz. Megtagadta, hogy kiszolgáltatja a titkot Egyiptom Úrnőjének, így az örökre elveszett.

- Hát legyen! De ne feledd, te döntöttél így - azzal intett az emelvény oldalán sorakozó szolgáknak. Zárjátok Yros piramisába!

Hermione reggel jókedvűen ébredt. Ginnyt az ágya szélén ülve találta. Éppen Zizivel, a golymókjával játszott.

- Ginny, Hermione! Gyertek le! - hallatszott fel Mrs Weasley hangja.

A lányok leszaladtak.

- Igazán sajnálom, de ma nem tudunk kikísérni titeket az állomáshoz Arthurral, ezért rátok bíznám az előkészületeket.

- Rendben Mrs Weasley. Ginny segítesz reggelit készíteni?

- Persze! Ronnak készítsünk tonhalas szendvicset!

- Jó - kezdett nevetni Hermione.

A lányok elkészítették a reggelit és lehordatták a fiúkkal a bőröndöket. Ginny bezárta a házat. Harry eközben kezébe vette pálcáját és intett vele.

- Ez most mire volt jó? - kérdezte Ron tízpercnyi várakozás után, mert kezdett elzsibbadni a lába.

- Tudod, hogyha fölemeled a pálcát tartó ... - a mondatot már nem tudta befejezni, mert a ház előtt egy kétemeletes busz állt meg. A busz végén az ajtóban ismét Stan Shunpike állt. Voldemort bukása után kiengedték az Azkabanból.

- Nahát! Helló Neville! - mondta vigyorogva. - Harrynek igen rossz emlékei voltak arról az éjszakáról, de azért elmosolyodott.

- Elvisztek bennünket a Kings Crossra?

- Roxfortba mentek? Oliver is. Pattanjatok fel!

A buszon néhány dolog megváltozott, mióta Harry utoljára utazott rajta. Az ágyakat most már a földhöz rögzítették és néhány széket is beszereltek.

A busz végén mindannyiuk meglepetésére Olviver Wood ült, a Griffendél kviddicscsapatának egykori kapitánya.

A fiú elmesélte, hogy kijárta a tanárképzőt és mostantól ő fogja oktatni a repülést a Roxfortban, mivel Madam Hooch nyugdíjba vonult. Annyira belefeledkeztek a beszélgetésbe, hogy föl sem tűnt nekik, hogy már Londonban járnak. Mikor pályaudvaron leszálltak a buszról, Oliver elbúcsúzott tőlük. Ők egyesével áttolták bőröndjüket a két megszokott vágány közötti falon, és máris a peronon találták magukat.

Hermione megpillantotta Lunát és odaszaladt hozzá. A többiek ez alatt elmentek szabad fülkét keresni.

A lány mostanában nagyon letört volt. Hermione levelezett vele a nyáron, innen tudta meg, hogy Voldemort felkérte az apját, hogy a Hírverőben tegye közzé, hogy az új Mágiaügyi Miniszter nem alkalmas erre a posztra, mivel vámpír. Ő nem volt hajlandó eleget tenni a kérésnek, ezért Voldemort szemléletmódosító bűbájt bocsátott rá. Mr Lovegood elkezdte terjeszteni, hogy ha Voldemortté lesz a hatalom, mindenkinek jobb élete lesz, és nyilvánosságra hozta az Urukhoz visszatért halálfalók listáját, ezzel teljes rémületet keltve az országban. Családja úgy gondolta, hogy valamiféle átok alatt áll, ezért elvitték a Szent Mungóba. Egész augusztusban itt kezelték.

- Szia Luna! Hogy vagy az édesapád?

- Szia! Már jobban. Kedden engedik ki a kórházból.

- Nagyszerű! Jobbulást neki!

- Köszi! Majd még találkozunk, de most mennem kell. Szia! - azzal el is tűnt, mielőtt Hermione elköszönhetett volna tőle.

A lány elindult barátai után. Bőröndét a fiúk már felvitték a vonatra, így csak csámpás kosara volt a kezében. Felhangzott a vonat indulását jelző füttyszó. Gyorsan a vonathoz szaladt, de egy nála kicsit idősebb fiú is akkor ért oda, így majdnem fellökték egymást. A fiú előreengedte Hermionet. Mikor a lány meglátta, furcsa érzése támadt. Látta már valahol azt a fiút. Neki is hasonló érzése lehetett, mert ijedten kezdett hátrálni. Hermione értetlenül nézte, amint eltűnt az egyik kupéban.

Még annyit, hogy a wab szó egyiptomi nyelven annyit tesz, tiszta. Szerintem ez a név méltó hozzá, hiszen feláldozta életét a húgáért!


	3. Újra együtt a baráti kör

Hermione még sokáig állt a folyosón, amikor ismét összetalálkozott Lunával.

- Szia! Nem akarsz beülni hozzánk?

- De, szívesen.

Elindultak, bár Hermione nem tudta, hogy hol ülnek a barátai. A folyosó egyik jobb oldali kupéjában megpillantotta az idegen fiút. Egyedül ücsörgött, lábát a szemközti ülésre felrakva, és olvasott. Ötlete sem volt, hogy honnan emlékszik rá. Mikor beléptek a saját kupéjukba, mindenki elmosolyodott.

- Szia Luna! - köszöntek kórusban.

- Sziasztok! - most már a lány is mosolygott. Barátai mindig felvidították.

A lány leült Nevillel szemben, akinek a nyara igen érdekesen alakult. Ezt kezdte el mesélni:

- Szóval a nagyi kitalálta, hogy nyáron menjek el egy tanfolyamra. Elég táborszerű volt. Az volt a lényeg, hogy mindenfélékből korrepetáltak minket. Egyik este Trevor megszökött, és kimentem utána a szabadba. Az egyik faház sarkán találjátok ki, kibe botlottam! - itt tartott egy kis hatásszünetet, aztán folytatta - Crakba és Monstróba. Képzeld, mennyire meglepődtek, amikor rájuk küldtem egy lábbilincselő átkot - erre mindenki nevetni kezdett.

A fiatalok éppen Mágikus Kártyáztak, amikor bekopogott a Büfés Boszorkány a kupéba.

- Kérek két tökös derelyét, és négy csomag Mindenízű Drazsét - összegezte Ron mindannyiuk kívánságát. Anya már megint tonhalas szendvicset csomagolt nekem - ezt már a többieknek mondta.

Erre a kijelentésre Ginny és Hermione hangosan kuncogni kezdett. Ron átvette az édességeket az idős hölgytől és visszaült a helyére.

- Mi az?

A lányok csak megrázták a fejüket, és folytatták a játékot. Az egész úton feledhetetlenül szórakoztak. Amikor megérkeztek a roxmortsi állomásra Luna csatlakozott a barátnőihez. A felsőévesek gyalog indultak el, mivel a theszrálokat a védett állatok közé sorolták, és tájvédelmi körzetbe zárták. A gólyák viszont a hagyomány szerint csónakokkal keltek át a tavon.

Amikor beértek a kastélyba, úgy érezték magukat, mintha most ért volna véget a Jégkorszak. Az időjárás, annak ellenére, hogy szeptember elseje volt, nem zavartatta magát, és jó kis jégesővel ajándékozta meg a diákokat.

A Nagyteremben helyet foglaló diákok meglepődve vették észre, hogy Lupin professzor és Oliver Wood a tanárok között ül. Az már nem volt szokatlan, amikor McGalagony belépett, és Dumbledore székébe ült le.

A gólyák sorban vonultak be, de Hermione nem őket figyelte. Tekintete a diákok négy asztala között cikázott, de sehol nem vette észre az idegen fiút.

Ekkor bökte oldalba Harry, és fejével a gólyák felé intett. A sor végén akkor jött be a terembe a fiú, de ahelyett, hogy megvárta volna a beosztást, egyenesen a Griffendéles asztal felé indult és leült Dean Thomassal szemben. Hermione láthatta őt, de észrevette, hogy a fiú kerüli a tekintetét.

Megkezdődött a beosztás. A gólyák megilletődve léptek egyenként a Süveghez. Mikor mindannyiukat beosztották, McGalagony állt fel a helyéről és kért figyelmet:

- Mint azt feltételezem mindannyian tudják, nyáron igen fontos események történtek. Többek között diáktársatok, Harry Potter legyőzte Voldemortot - szemlátomást nehezére esett kimondani a nevét.

- Idén tekintettel a történtekre a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium úgy döntött, nem szervez semmilyen külön programot, de a tanév folyamán még hozhatnak ilyen döntéseket.

- Mint azt észrevehettétek, iskolánkba új diák érkezett. Dylant már korábban beosztotta a Teszlek Süveg, a Griffendélbe. Legyetek a segítségére, hiszen a RAVASZ vizsgák előtt egy évvel nehéz beilleszkedni és felzárkózni is.

- A tanári karban is történtek változások: mostantól Oliver Wood, egykori társatok fogja tanítani a repüléstant. Lupin professzor úgy döntött, hogy visszatér, és ismételten elvállalja a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tárgy oktatását. Végezetül a tanári kar együttesen úgy döntött, hogy Flitwick professzort választja meg igazgatóhelyettesnek, jómagam pedig továbbra is az Átváltoztatástant fogom tanítani nektek.

- És most: Jó Étvágyat mindenkinek! - azzal helyet foglalt. A diákok mennydörgő tapssal fogadták a híreket.

A diákok nekiláttak a falatozásnak. Az idegen fiú éppen Seamussal kezdett beszélgetni.

- Szia, ugye Dylannak hívnak.

- Dylan Crossnak.

- Én Seamus vagyok, ez pedig itt Dean - bökte oldalba barátját, aki éppen Parvatival beszélgetett.

- Mi van? - mikor észrevette, hogy Dylan őt nézi, kezet nyújtott neki. - Dean Thomas - mutatkozott be.

- Mikor mindenki végzett az evéssel McGalagony takarodót fújt. Mindenki elindult a hálókörletébe. Dylan hozzácsapódott Seamusékhez, akik az egyik falikárpiton keresztülvivő rövidebb úton mentek. Elámult a kastély láttán, hiszen gyermekéveit vidéken, nagymamájánál töltötte. Szinte szédítette a hatalmas tér.

Dean és Seamus nagyot derültek döbbenetén, de amikor meglátta a mozgó lépcsőket elállt a lélegzete. A fiúk erre már hangosan nevetni kezdtek.

- Ha látnád, hogy milyen képet vágsz! - görnyedezett Seamus a nevetéstől.

Nemsokára odaértek a Kövér Dáma portréja elé. Itt a fiúk elmotyogták a jelszót: - Főnix - és beléptek a klubhelyiségbe.

Dylan már nagyon fáradt volt, így megkérte, hogy mutassák meg neki a szobájukat. Az egyik ágyon már két fiú ült.

- Harry Potter - mutatkozott be a fekete hajú. A másik épp egy bagollyal vívott párharcot, így őt is Harry mutatta be: - Ron Weasley.

- Puli! Most már elég legyen! Egyszerűn el kell vinned ezt a levelet anyáéknak. Megértetted? - ordította Ron a madárnak. Az erre még boldogabban kezdett ugrálni, de csak addig, amíg a fiú meg nem ragadta, és ki nem dobta az ablakon. - Reménytelen eset - mondta, majd amikor észrevette a fiút biccentett neki.

A négy, már összeszokott fiú lement a klubhelyiségbe sakkozni, így Dylan egyedül maradt a szobában. Mivel fáradt volt, csak átöltözött, és le is feküdt. De mielőtt elaludt volna, úgy gondolta, hogy az ágy bíborszínű lepedője és függönye túl komor, ezért pálcája egy mozdulatával narancssárgára változtatta. Majd - most már - nyugodt szívvel aludt el.


	4. Az első nap, az első beszélgetés

Dylan reggel kipihenten ébredt. Még csak hajnalodott, ezért nem bújt ki azt ágyból. Elgondolkozott azon a lányon, akivel a pályaudvaron találkozott először. Felismerte őt. Tudta, hogy egy régi kor szereplői ismét összetalálkozhatnak egy későbbi életükben. Tudta, hogy a régi idők elmúltak, és a lánynak egészen más természete van, mint id. előtt 2200 éve, de mégis nehezére esett elfogadni, hogy ismét találkozott élete nagy ellenségével. Nem tudta, hogy a lány emlékszik-e rá, ezért megpróbálta túltenni magát a dolgon, és próbált úgy gondolni a lányra, mintha nem is ismerné. Végülis tényleg nem ismerte ...

Hermione már korán reggel a Nagyteremben csücsült. Épp rejtvényt fejtett, amikor két legjobb barátja és Dylan lehuppant mellé. Rámosolygott a fiúra, bár nem volt biztos benne, hogy jól teszi. Még mindig nem értette a fiú előző napi viselkedését.

- Mit csinálsz? - érdeklődött Ron.

- Rejtvényt fejtek - hangzott a felelet.

- Mit? - Ron értetlen tekintetét látva Hermione lemondóan legyintett, hogy meg sem próbálja elmagyarázni. Harry és Dylan ezzel szemben egyszerre kezdtek el beszélni. Mire befejezték a reggelit, sikerült is megértetniük Ronnal a lényeget.

A fiatalok éppen felállni készültek, amikor Flitwick professzor hangját hallották maguk mögött:

- Ms Granger! Ms Granger! - másodszorra már hangosabban szólt, így meghallották. Mindazonáltal elég hangosan kellett kiabálni, hiszen alig ért fel Hermione derekáig.

- Igen tanár úr?

- Az órarendje - adta Hermione kezébe a kartonlapot. A fiatalurak - itt Harryre és Ronra nézett - jöjjenek velem, mert bizonyos gondok adódtak az órák kapcsán. Mr Cross, parancsoljon - azzal a kezébe nyomta az órarendjét.

- Köszönöm!

Harry és Ron felállt, elköszöntek Hermionetól, majd követték Flitwicket.

- Felmegyünk a klubhelyiségbe? - kérdezte óvatosan Hermione. A fiú teljesen belemerült az órarendje tanulmányozásába, így kicsit kábán nézett, amikor Hermione megszólította.

- Mi? Ja persze - azzal ők is felálltak az asztaltól. -Csak most tűnt föl, hogy ti tanultok bájitaltant.

- Te eddig nem tanultál? - kérdezte meglepődve a lány.

- Nem. Tudod, eddig a nagymamámnál laktam vidéken, és ő leány korában nem tanult bájitaltant, és mivel ő tanított, így sem tanultam meg. Azt hiszem, most fogom meglátni a kárát. Bepótolni 6 év anyagát nem lesz semmi! - sóhajtott. - Te is jársz bájitaltanra?

- Igen.

- Amúgy neked mi a kedvenc tantárgyad?

- A számmisztika - mondta büszkén a lány.

- Én is szeretem, meg a legendás lények gondozását is. Nagymama ismeri Hagridot, és állítólag nagyon jó fej.

- Ezek szerint jársz Legendás Lények Gondozására? Mi Harryékkel tavaly leadtuk. Tudod nincs szükségünk RAVASZra belőle, és hát kedvtelésből ... Kész öngyilkosság. Hagrid rajong mindenféle szörnyetegért. Éppen egy félóriást nevel a Tiltott Rengetegben, de volt már sárkánya is. A kunyhójának hátsó kertjében most is egy hippogriff tanyázik, Csikócsőr.

- Nem ő az a hippogriff, akit elítéltek? Valamikor olvastam róla a Prófétában.

- De igen - pirult el Hermione. Erre nem számított.

- Mi történt vele?

- Hát ..., szóval az egyik óránkon Hagriddal vagy fél tucat hippogriffet hozott nekünk, és Harry volt az első, aki felült a hátára és repült vele. Malfoy, egy mardekáros fiú (, és mellesleg egy címeres görény - erre elkezdett nevetni, amikor eszébe jutott a három évvel ezelőtti incidens) megsértette Csikócsőrt, aki erre megkarmolta a karját. Persze Hagrid előtte figyelmeztetett minket, hogy a hippogriff támad, ha megsértik, de Malfoy nem vette komolyan. Ezek után az apja vizsgálatot indított Hagrid ellen, és a per végén elítélték Csikócsőrt, de valahogy megszökött - ennél a mondatnál még jobban elpirult).

- Érdekes történet. És az a fiú már jobban van? Sajnos igen.

Dylan értetlenül nézett rá.

- Tudod első óta esküdt ellenségek vagyunk vele.

- Ah. Min nevettél az előbb?

- Hát negyedikben Mordon volt a Sötét Varázslatos Kivédése tanárunk, és egyszer a folyosón meghallotta, hogy Malfoy Harryt piszkálta. Ezért görénnyé változtatta őt. Aztán az állat elkezdett pattogni fel alá a Bejárati Csarnokban, amíg McGalagony közbe nem lépett - ezt már alig tudta kinyögni, annyira rázkódott az elfojtott nevetéstől. A fiú is nevetett. Nemsokára megérkeztek a portrélyukhoz, bemondták a Dámának a jelszót, és bemásztak a feltáruló résen.

Tíz perccel később már számmisztikán ültek. Mivel Harry és Ron nem vették fel ezt a tárgyat, Dylan ült a Hermione melletti szabad helyre. Megdöbbent, hogy ez a lány azonos lenne azzal a nővel, aki megkeserítette az életét. Hermionet egy kedves, jó humorú lányként ismerte meg.

Hamarosan kiderült, hogy Dylan nagyon jó számmisztikából, ellenben a bájitaltannal komoly gondjai vannak. Harrynek és Ronnak lyukas volt az első órája, ezért úgy döntöttek, hogy a lány elé mennek. Mikor látták, hogy Hermione Dylannal együtt lép ki a teremből, összemosolyogtak. A hangulatuk egészen jó volt, amíg sétáltak a folyosón, de amikkor a bájitaltan terem elé értek rögtön egy zavaró tényező szúrt szemet nekik.

A két jó barát arcáról lehervadt a mosoly. Dylan értetlenül nézte őket:

- Mi a baj?

- Malfoy - mutatott Hermione egy szőke fiúra. - Mivel az apja halálfaló, és börtönben van, reméltük, hogy Tudjukki bukása után nem jön vissza a suliba, de ezzel minden remény elúszott - sóhajtott színpadiasan.

A mardekáros fiú viszont mintha észre sem vette volna őket. Az ajtófélfának dőlve olvasgatott egy könyvet.

Nemsokára megérkezett Piton. Harry gyűlölködve nézett rá. A nyáron tisztázták, hogy Piton letette a Megszeghetetlen Esküt, ezért ölte meg Dumbledoret és segített elmenekülni Draconak. Mindazonáltal Harry nem tudott megbocsátani neki. Főleg azért, mert ebben a pillanatban jelentek meg az órán elkészítendő bájital hozzávalói.

Harry és Hermione egész jól elboldogult, de a Dylan Seamus páros már nem volt ilyen szerencsés. A fiú hozzá sem tudott fogni a bájitalhoz.

- Én eddig nem tanultam bájitaltant.

- Hogyhogy? - kérdezte "a kis mázlista" kifejezéssel az arcán.

- Később - válaszolt Dylan, mert Piton az asztaluk felé közeledett. Mikor odaért, ravaszkás mosolyra húzódott a szája. Már régóta figyelte a két fiút, és látta, hogy az idősebbik nem dolgozik. Ha McGalagony nem figyelmeztette volna arra az aprócska körülményre, hogy a fiú 6 évvel le van maradva, valószínűleg rögtön pontokat vont volna le a háztól, így azonban csak később tette meg:

- Ha hozzá sem tud fogni a bájitalhoz, akkor legalább a hozzávalóit írja le! És tanulja meg, hogy mi a feladata az órámon! - azzal levont 10 pontot a Griffendéltől.

Dylan elvörösödött, és az ebédszünetet igen komor hangulatban töltötte, aztán elszaladt Legendás Lények Gondozására. A három jó barátnak viszont megint lyukasórája volt, így felmentek a klubhelyiségbe kártyázni.

Még annyit, hogy Dylan csak Deannnél és Malfoynál fiatalabb.


	5. Bájitalok

Hermioneék éppen átváltoztatástanra készülődtek, amikor Dylan bemászott a portrélyukon. Rövid szőkésbarna haja csupa víz volt, és nadrágjának két térde a barna és a zöld különböző árnyalataiban pompázott.

- Mi történt? - kérdezte ijedten a lány.

- Hagrid bemutatta nekünk Csikócsőrt. Igazán barátságos állat, főleg amikor fogócskázni van kedve - ezt már olyan hangosan mondta, hogy az egész klubhelyiség nevetni kezdett.

- Nem vicces! - próbált sértődött arcot vágni, nem sok sikerrel.

Az elkövetkező egy hónap a tanulás jegyében telt. Dylannek különösen meggyűlt a baja a bájitaltannal. Az egyik pénteki dupla óra után odament Hermionéhoz.

- Figyelj, tudnál esetleg korrepetálni bájitaltanból, mert Piton kezd kiakasztani.

Hermione érezte, hogy elpirul, de aztán válaszolt:

- Persze!

- Köszi. Mikor kezdjük?

- Kedden és csütörtökön délután ráérek. Meg vasárnap délelőtt is, ha nincs kviddiccsmeccs.

- Jó, akkor kedden? Tudod vasárnap lemehetünk Roxmortsba.

- Jó. 4 - kor? - kérdezte a lány, miközben felállt a padból, és a fiúval az oldalán elindult kifelé a teremből.

Ez a három nap gyorsan elrepült. Hermione észre sem vette, már átváltoztatástanon ült Harryékkel. Ez volt az utolsó órája aznap. Alig bírt figyelni, szokatlanul sokat gondolt a bájitaltan korrepetálásra. Ötlete sem volt, hogy mivel kezdhetné egy kezdő oktatását.

A lány azon is sokat gondolkodott, hogy hol taníthatná Dylant, de végül a klubhelyiségnél maradt, hiszen itt akár Ronék is tudtak segíteni neki.

Hosszas vívódás után úgy döntött, hogy egy egyszerű bájital, a növesztő nedű főzését tanítja meg elsőre osztálytársának. Lement a hozzávalók raktárához, hogy begyűjtse a kellékeket. Ott viszont azt a személyt találta, akivel a legkevésbé sem akart találkozni. A fiú éppen menni készült, amikor meglátta a lányt. Nem szólt hozzá, hanem rögtön sarkon fordult és eltűnt. Hermione nem értette ezt a viselkedést, de nem is érdekelte túlzottan.

Visszament a klubhelyiségbe, ahol már várt rá Dylan. Mosolygott és odaintegetett a lánynak. Hermione odament és lerakta szerzeményeit az asztalra.

- Na szóval - kezdte. - A legegyszerűbb bájitalok azok, amelyek az alany külső tulajdonságait változtatják meg. Ezeket fogjuk végigvenni. Úgy gondoltam, hogy ma a növesztő nedűt készítjük el. Jó?

- Dylan kisfiús képpel vigyorgott: - te vagy a tanár. Erre már a lány is elmosolyodott. Elővett egy pergament, és rávarázsolta a hozzávalókat.

- Oké! Először mérd ki a hozzávalókat, aztán majd leírom az utasításokat is.

- Jó! - a fiú annyira belemerült a méricskélésbe, hogy észre sem vette, amikor Hermione felállt az asztaltól. A lány felszaladt egy könyvért, mivel úgy gondolta, hogy a fiú addig úgy sem fejezi be a méregetést. De tévedett. A fiú szigorú tekintettel nézett rá, mikor visszatért: -Úgy tudom a tanárok nem szoktak kimászkálni az óra kellős közepén.

- Ez az én órám, úgyhogy az én dolgom, hogy mit csinálok - mosolygott ravaszkásan a lány. Azzal a papírlap felé bökött, amin erre az utasítások is megjelentek.

- Szóval, először az aszfodéloszgyökeret kell belekeverni a cickafarkfűbe, aztán az bele a fazékba, és erre pedig ráönteni a mandragóralevet - azzal beleszórta az üstbe a két porított alapanyagot- itt azt írja, hogy a lángot az üst alatt csak akkor kell bekapcsolni, amikor már a levet rakom bele.

- Igen, mindig figyelj, hogy mit ír a recept. Viszont ha nem írja az ellenkezőjét, a folyadékba óvatosan szórd bele a port, mert kifuthat a bájital – ettől kezdve hagyta, hogy Dylan egyedül dolgozzon, és beletemetkezett a könyvébe.

A bájital külseje olyan volt, mint amilyennek a recept szerint lennie kellett, de Hermione azért ki akarta próbálni. Csámpás éppen akkor ugrott fel a lány mellé a fotelbe, ezért ő lett az alany. A bájital túlságosan is jól hatott, hiszen a macska helyén egy oroszlán dorombolt. A cica játékosan megnyalta Hermione arcát. Hermione gyorsan "leírta" a zsugorító főzet hozzávalóit is, így a fiúnak volt min dolgoznia.

Amikor Harry és Ron bemászott a portrélyukon, a macska egyenesen hozzájuk szaladt, és ha Harry nem löki arrébb, valószínűleg egyenesen Ron kezét harapta volna le. Úgy látszik nemcsak Ron, de a macska is emlékezett még a harmadikos korukban lejátszódott táskalóbálós - patkányüldözéses esetre. A fiú gyorsan elkészült, és megitatta a macskával a főzetet, mire az ismét "kedves" cicává változott, Ron pedig ismét Csámpáshoz kapcsolódó kellemes élményekhez jutott.


	6. Cikázó gondolatok

Dylan nagyon jól haladt a bájitalok terén. Hermione is elégedett volt. Két hónap alatt az összes transzformáló bájitalt átvették, és a múlt héten kezdték el a sötét lényekkel szemben alkalmazható főzetek készítését. Hála a szakkörnek a fiú és a három jó barát kezdték jobban megismerni egymást.

December elején, mikor legközelebb lemehettek a közeli faluba, a négy barát már együtt rótta az utcákat. Még nem esett le az első hó, de a falu már fehérbe öltözött. A kirakatokba folyamatosan hulló havat varázsoltak, ami nem olvadt el, az ereszekről jégcsapok csüngtek alá, és amikor betértek a Három Seprűbe meglepődve tapasztalták, hogy a közelgő ünnep jeléül az asztalok fehér és zöld terítővel voltak leterítve a szokványos piros helyett, és az asztalokat úgy állították körbe, hogy közrefogják a nagy, piros és arany színekben pompázó karácsonyfát. A négy fiatal a fa közvetlen közelébe ült le, így érezték a belőle áradó finom illatot és hallották az ágak végén csücsülő, halkan énekelgető manókat is. A helyiséget finom illat lengte be.

Madam Rosmerta lépett az asztalukhoz, és felvette a rendelést. Miután a Minisztériumban többen is tanúskodtak az ügyben, felmentették a kocsmárosnét a vádak alól, miszerint segített az ifjú Malfoynak. A bizottság megállapította, hogy az Imperius átok hatása alatt állt. Miután a kocsmárosné eltipegett tűsarkú cipőiben, a barátok beszélgetni kezdtek. A délután kellemesen telt. Miután mind elfogyasztották a mézeskalácsot és a vajsörüket visszaindultak a kastélyba.

Vasárnap délelőtt szomorúan álltak neki tanulni. A két játékost csak a kviddiccsedzés izgatta. Hermione és új barátjuk úgy döntöttek, átteszik délutánra a korrepetálást, hiszen akkor úgysem lesznek itt a fiúk. A délelőtt unalmasan telt. Végig Ron morgását hallgatták, aztán valaki másét is. Úgy tűnt, Hermione kedvencének is kezdett elege lenni a morcos fiúból, hiszen a Ron által írt "bájitaltandolgozat" példányai galacsinalakban már nem elsőre őt találták el a kandalló helyett. A macska nagylelkűen - megkímélve őket mindenféle galibától - visszavonult a lány ölébe aludni.

Harry és Ron koradélután másztak ki a portrélyukon, és indultak el edzésre. Két bennmaradt barátjuk előpakolta az eszközöket és a hozzávalókat. Hermione elkezdte magyarázni tündérmanók megszelídítéséhez szükséges bájital elkészítését és jellemzőit. Dylan secperc alatt megoldotta a feladatot, ezért Hermione, a kandalló előtt sorakozó galacsinokat átváltoztatta a gonosz lényecskékké. A fiú az utasítások szerint egy varázsige kíséretében felszívta a főzetet a pálcájába, és egy újabb mormolása közben mindig újabb és újabb manóra célozva lövellte ki belőle. Láthatólag nagyon élvezte a dolgot, nem úgy, mint Hermione, akit az egyik manó - aki a többivel ellentétben nem tátott szájjal bámulta Dylant - megragadta a széket és kirántotta alóla. A lány tisztában volt vele, hogy a manóknak nagy erejük van, de erre mégsem készült fel, így a földön kötött ki. Dylan utolsóként a ravasz manót kábította el, aztán segített felkelni a lánynak.

- Jól vagy? - kérdezte cseppnyi aggodalommal a hangjában, azzal rámosolygott a lányra.

- Persze - bólintott Hermione, de furcsállta, ahogy a fiú néz rá. Érezte, hogy elpirul, bár maga sem értette, hogy miért. Bár a lány még mára tervezte, de inkább a következő órára halasztotta a kákalagirtó főzet elkészítését. Érezte, hogy most nem tudott volna erre koncentrálni.

Hermione a hét elején nagyon fáradt volt. A keddi bájital-korrepetálás és a rengeteg házi feladat, amit Piton adott fel nekik eléggé megviselte. Számmisztikaórán nem bírta tovább, és elaludt. Álmai hasonló úton kalandoztak, mint az első alkalommal.

Ismét Egyiptomban sétált, de a múltkori méltóságteljes környezetet pompa váltotta fel: gyapot és szőlőültetvények mellett haladt el, feje felett az itt otthonos varázslény, a kara repkedett. Olvasott ezekről a madarakról, még a könyvtárban, most azonban úgy érezte, hogy az fényévekre van tőle. Nem értette, hogy mi köze van neki ezekhez az álmokhoz. Úgy érezte, hogy a szereplője, de mint arról megbizonyosodott, senki nem tudta, hogy ott van. A közemberek, a királyné szolgái, mindenki átnézett rajta. Mégis érezte, hogy fontos amit most lát.

Egy szökőkút szélénél egy fiatal lány álldogált, aki különösen hasonlított Dylanre. Már jó ideje ugyanabba az irányba nézett, és mikor Hermione követte a pillantását, egy sötétbarna hajú férfi közeledett felé. Mindketten fehér ruhát viseltek, mely a válluknál volt megkötve. A férfi odalépett a lányhoz, és megfogta a kezét, aki erre elmosolyodott. Együtt indultak el, majd a függőkertek között elvesztek a kavargó porban Hermione szeme elől.

- Hermione! Ébredj már fel! - rázogatta a lány vállát Dylan.

Hermione ijedten kapta fel a fejét. Még mindig a számmisztikateremben ült, de ott rajta kívül már csak két hollóhátas fiú, Dylan és Vector professzor tartózkodott.

- Jól vagy? - szólongatta tovább a fiú, amikor látta, hogy felébredt. Már öt perce próbálta felkelteni a lányt, kevés sikerrel.

- Igen. Olyan furcsát álmodtam.

- Mit? - kérdezte gyanakodva Dylan. Érezte, hogy valami elkezdődött.

- Nem emlékszem rá - csóválta a fejét a lány csalódottan. A fiú egyre jobban kezdett megbizonyosodni, hogy sejtése beigazolódott. Felállt, és felhúzta Hermionet a székről. Miután kitessékelte a teremből, ahol Vector professzor mát igen furcsán nézett rájuk, gondolataiba merült. Ebédnél a hangját sem lehetett hallani. - Vajon mit jelenthet az álma? És vajon mit látott a lány? - még sokáig ezen gondolkodott, de mikor már a bájitaltanteremnél álltak, megpróbálta elterelni figyelmét a gondolatairól, hiszen fontos dologra készült.

Piton rájuk se nézve lépett be a tanterembe. Miután elmagyarázta, hogy a mai órán az emlékerősíő bájitalt fogják elkészíteni, egy pálcaintéssel elintézte az óra további részét.

Dylan annyira összpontosított, hogy szabályszerűen készítse el a főzetet, hogy észre sem vette, hogy padtársa már öt perce őt nézi. Mikor észrevette a fürkésző pillantást, rámosolygott a göndör hajú lányra, és dolgozott tovább. A lány még jobban megrökönyödött, mint korábban. Nem értette, miért mosolyog folyton rá a fiú, de le se tagadhatta volna, hogy nem zavarja. Érezte, hogy elvörösödik, de ezt a fiú már szerencsére nem látta.

Piton lépett oda az asztalukhoz, és megszemlélte Dylan művét. A fiú még mindig nem nézett fel. A tanár csalódott képet vágott, hiszen neki is be kellett látnia, hogy a fiú sokat fejlődött, amióta ideérkezett.

Óra végén, mielőtt Piton beszedte volna a főzeteket, Dylan üstjéből pár cseppet saját fioláinak egyikébe is folyatott. Óra után azon morfondírozott, hogy mikor itassa meg a lánnyal, de aznap már nem volt rá ideje, hiszen a másnapi átváltoztatástan szintfelmérőre kellett tanulnia. McGalagony szúrópróbaszerűen minden órán kiválasztott két embert, akikkel rövid gyakorlatsort végeztetett el. Már csak ő és Ron nem kerültek sorra, így nem volt menekvés. Belevetette hát magát a tengernyi jegyzetlap közé.


	7. Varázskártya

Hermione éjszakája nyugtalanul telt. Későn ment fel lefeküdni, mivel megvárta a kviddicsedzésről visszatérő fiúkat. Álmában a már jól ismert világban járt, de ezúttal az már nem hatott olyan békésen, mint az előző alkalommal.

Ezúttal a trón közvetlen közelébe sétált. Az arany ruhás hölgy most is a trónuson ült, de amikor egy kopaszodó, pergamentekercset szorongató öregember lépett fel az emelvényre, felállt, és főhajtással köszöntötte vendégét, aki a kölcsönös formaságok után így szólt:

- Marion úrnő! Örömmel jelentem, hogy elvégeztem az Ön által kért ellenvarázslat kifejlesztéséhez szükséges számításokat, és összekombinálása után segédeimmel sikeresen ellenőriztük is, és működik.

- Rendben van, engedett meg egy mosolyt magának a királynő. Mi a varázsige?

- Iniraelius - válaszolta tisztelettudóan, de valójában nagyon büszke volt önmagára. Azon kiváltságosok között lenni, akiket az Úrnő beavatott a tervébe, nagy megtiszteltetés volt.

- Rendben van Henutes! A jegyzeteidet le kell adnod a levéltárba. Munkádért bőkezű jutalmat fogsz kapni, amint bebizonyosodik, hogy nem vertél át - azzal sarkon fordult és ismét helyet foglalt.

Hermione hirtelen ébredt. Ránézett a komódján lévő órára, amely 7 óra 35 - öt mutatott. Ijedten ugrott ki az ágyból. Átváltoztatástan az első órájuk, arról nem késhet. Gyorsan megmosakodott, felkapott magára valami ruhát, és már száguldott is le a nagyterembe.

Barátai még ott ültek, és már azon tanakodtak, hogy megkeresik, amikor beloholt a terembe. Kis híján fellökte Malfoyt, aki épp akkor készült távozni. A fiú bosszankodva nézett rá, de csak ennyit mondott, miután alaposan megbámulta a lányt:

- Legközelebb ne felejtsél el fölvenni nadrágot!

Hermione szó nélkül elviharzott, és csillogó szemmel ült le a fiúk mellé. Ők is látták a jelenetet, de nem hallották, hogy mit mondott Malfoy. Most lépett oda az asztalukhoz Dean, aki szem -, és fültanúja volt a közjátéknak.

- Legközelebb ne felejtsél el fölvenni nadrágot! - utánozta Malfoy kényeskedő hangját. Ne is törődj vele Hermione! - mondta biztató hangon. A lány csak megrázta a fejét. Torkát fojtogatták a könnyek.

- Megfojtom azt a disznót! - fakadt ki legidősebb barátja, kicsit hangosabban a kelleténél. Az egész Nagyterem feléjük pillantott. Ők, akárcsak Hermine nem értették a fiú hirtelen kirohanását. A fiú és a lány egyszerre pirult el. A lány azért, mert érezte, hogy barátja nem csak a szőke fiú iránti utálatból akarja megfojtani az említett egyént, a fiú pedig azért, mert tudta, kissé jobban kifejezte érzéseit, mint akarta. - Mellesleg miről beszélt? Szerintem a szoknyáddal sincs semmi baj.

-. Malfoynak valószínűleg az volt a problémája, hogy csak egy centi látszik ki belőle a póló alól. Általában amikor az ember hanyatt - homlok rohan, hogy legyen ideje reggelizni, nem azt figyeli, hogy mit vesz föl! - élte bele magát egyre jobban a bosszankodásba, de barátai leállították:

- Ne aggódj, mi helyetted is megfolytjuk! - lelkendezett Ron, hiszen idén még nem volt alkalmuk megleckéztetni Malfoyt.

Ezen mindannyian nevetni kezdtek.

Első órájuk, mindenki nagy „meglepetésére" igen kellemesen telt, főleg miután Oliver Wood benyitott a terembe, és jelentette Piton professzornak, hogy Lupin professzor beteg, és McGalagony őt jelölte ki helyettesíteni. A tanár, minden várakozással ellentétben nem örült felhőtlenül az események ilyetén alakulásának, így kiadta nekik, hogy csöndben foglalják el magukat a második órán. Ezen az ötleten kapva kapott mindenki, és életükben először kellemesen csalódtak Pitonban.

A négy jó barát csendben összetolta a padokat, és Harry levarázsolta a klubhelyiségből a Rontól a szülinapjára kapott varázslókártyáját. Ennek a játéknak az a jellemzője, hogy keveréskor mindig annak a személynek illetve tárgynak a képét veszik fel, amely a játékosokat jelenleg a legjobban érdekli. Két menetet Dylan nyert, egyet pedig Harry.

Dylan egyszerre rémülten kapta az orra elé a kezét, és kért egy zsepit Hermionétól. A lány nem értette, hogy mit mond, a kezén keresztül, de ösztönösen elkapta az óhajtott papírdarabot a zsebéből, és a fiú kezébe nyomta, aki orrára nyomva a zsepit odarohant Piton asztalához, hogy kimehet-e. A tanár kétkedve bár, de bólintott. Az egész osztály agyán átfutott, hogy Piton talán meghülyült, de az óra végéig ennek már semmi jele nem mutatkozott.

A fiú, miután kiszabadult az osztályból, gyors mozdulattal elállította a vérzést, és a Nagyterem felé vette az irányt. Menet közben egyik belső zsebéből kicsiny fiolát húzott elő. A Nagyteremben még senki sem volt, ezért nem volt nehéz dolga. A Griffendél asztalán álló egyik datolyaleves kancsóhoz lépett, és beleöntötte a fiola tartalmát, majd leült mellé a padra.

Kicsöngettek. Mivel Dylan nem tért vissza az osztályba, barátai magukkal vitték a táskáját a Nagyterembe. Meglepődve látták, hogy a fiú már a jól megszokott asztalnál ül. Lehuppantak mellé.

- Jól vagy? - kérdezte cseppnyi aggodalommal a hangjában a lány, ami a fiúnak nagyon jól esett, annak ellenére, hogy semmi oka nem volt, hogy ne legyen jól. Harrytől még tegnap este kért egy Orrvérzés Ostyát, hiszen kellett valami indok, amivel meglóthat az ebéd előtti utolsó óra végéről. Legnagyobb megelégedésére ez elég hatásosnak bizonyult.

- Igen.

A másik két fiú a varázslókártyákon megjelent képek hosszas felsorolásába kezdett, így alig bírtak enni a nevetéstől. Ott volt például Csámpás, aki "teljesen véletlenül" belelépett" egy egérfogóba, volt több piramis, meg egy aranytrónus, egy fiatal lány és egy férfi, akik kézen fogva sétáltak, és néhány doboz Mindenízű Drazsé is, csak hogy a legizgalmasabbakat említsük. Mikor Hermione meglátta macskáját az egyik kártyán csaknem elkezdett ordítozni Ronnal, de mostanra megnyugodott, de most, hogy újra felhánytorgatták a témát ismét kezdett begurulni. Illetve csak kezdett volna, ha hirtelen a szavába nem vág egy érdeklődő hang. Dylané:

- Ezt az aranytrónust hol látta az, akit foglalkoztat?

Hermione nem válaszolt. Eddig biztos volt benne, hogy Harry vagy Ron egyik őrült meséjének a része, amit még harmadéves korában hallott Egyiptomban, de most mintha fényt gyújtottak volna lelki szemei előtt. Hirtelen emlékezett a Dylanhez hasonló fiúra, a sétáló párra, és a trónusra is.

- Álmodtam róla - csúszott ki a száján, mielőtt átgondolhatta volna, hogy fel se merült benne a trónus képe, de így, hogy látta, már tényleg emlékezett rá.

A fiú nem számított erre a válaszra. - Hogy lehet, hogy eddig nem emlékezett, most pedig minden az eszébe jut? - Mindenesetre most még foglalkoztatta egy sokkal aktuálisabbnak tűnő probléma, miszerint a lány fölemelte az előtte álló poharat, hogy igyon belőle. A fiú sokat vívódott magával, hogy nem lenne tisztességes megitatnia a lánnyal a bájitalt, de végül mégis rászánta magát. Most viszont remélte, hogy ha kéri, Hermione mindent elmesél neki, ezért kikapta a lány kezéből a poharat. Az értetlenül nézett rá.

- Öhm ..., furcsa színe van! - vágta ki magát a fiú szorult helyzetéből. A lánynak semmi nem tűnt föl, de inkább töltött magának a sütőtökléből. A szőkésbarna fiú azonban már későn vette észre Ron mozdulatát, aki, miközben Malfoyt bámulta, nem is figyelt rá, hogy mit iszik. Csak Dylan vette észre, amikor a fiú megborzongott, majd furcsa magabiztosság terült szét az arcán.

Az idősebb fiút nem érte váratlanul, hogy barátja az átváltoztatástan gyakorlaton kiváló eredményt produkált, miután még tegnap este elolvasta a szintfelmérő anyagát. Tudta, hogy a vörös fiúnak már nem volt ideje megtanulni, így jóleső érzéssel a szívében aludt el este.

Ui.: Henutes nevét szintén két egyiptomi szóból, az úrnőből (henut), és a kegyeltből (hesy) raktam össze. Így neve a királynő kegyeltjét jelenti.


	8. Hermione vagy Marion

Dylan és Hermione a parkban sétálgattak. Két barátjuknak kviddicsedzése volt, ők pedig úgy döntöttek, hogy felfüggesztik a tanulást, hiszen a tanári kar Szt. Miklós nap alkalmából a hét első két napját szünetnek hirdette ki. Ezen az egész iskola felbolydult, hiszen több, mint 6 éve nem volt példa rá, hogy a téli és a tavaszi szüneten kívül más szabadnapot is kaptak volna. Ezekkel szemben csak az volt a különbség, hogy most nem lehetett hazautazni az iskolából.

Szép, napfényes idő volt, és előző nap leesett az első hó is. Igaz, este nem esett, de reggel megint elkezdett hólingózni, így mostanra 20 centis hó gyűlt össze mind a park füvén, mind a fák ágain. A két fiatal vidáman beszélgetett, mígnem a fiú úgy érezte, hogy fel kell tennie, a fejében már több tucatszor megfogalmazott kérdést. Most mégis nehezére esett, d belátta, hogy most már nem halogathatja tovább. Kicsit más formában, mint ahogy elképzelte, de kinyögte:

- Hermione! - állította meg a lányt a karjánál fogva, és szembefordította magával. - Kérdeznem kell valamit. Emlékszel, amikor kártyáztunk, és a te kártyádon aranytrónus jelent meg?

- Igen.

- Szóval. Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy hányszor álmodtál már róla, és hogy mi történik az álmaidban. Tudod, ez nagyon sokat jelent nekem - ezzel jelentőségteljesen a lányra nézett, aki erre elpirult, de miközben továbbindultak, mesélni kezdett.

Miközben beszélt, előhúzott a kabátja zsebéből egy noteszt. Felcsapta egy üres oldalnál, és rámutatott a pálcájával, miközben ezt suttogta: - Memoriens.

A könyvben erre egy kép jelent meg: egy piramis, amellett egy emelvény, és a hölgy, akire Hermione és a fiú is emlékezett. A kép folyamatosan pergett, a fiú pedig figyelte. Mikor vége lett az álomnak, a lány lapozott, és megint elmondta a varázsigét, majd harmadszor is. A fiú az álom végére teljesen elsápadt, és remegni kezdett a szája.

- Mi a baj? - kérdezte a lány, látva barátja pillantását.

- Tudod, ki az a lány, akit kézen fogva láttál sétálni? - kérdezte csendesen. Hermione a fejét rázta. Megdöbbent, hogy az amúgy vidám és felelőtlen fiú, most milyen komolyan beszélt.

- A varázslónő, akit láttál, Marion úrnő, Egyiptom királynéja volt Id.e. 2129 - től 40-ig. Kegyetlen és zsarnok, volt az öccsével együtt, aki segített neki az uralkodásban. Közösen kitervelték, hogy ha a helyi patikárius, a nagyra becsült és tiszteletreméltó Sheneb úr leányát Nebher, a királyné öccse elveszi feleségül, hozzájuthat az öreg vagyonához, és a tudást, amit megszerzett népük ellen fordíthatja, ezzel rabszolgasorba kényszerítve az amúgy rakoncátlan embereket.

- Na már most a lány, akit láttál, az a húgom volt abban a korban. Tudod az emberek lelke vándorol. Akit láttál egyiptomi ifjút, akit kivégeztetett Marion úrnő, én voltam. Tudom, hogy hasonlítunk egymásra - látta, hogy a lány közbe akart vágni, de csendre intette, hogy először befejezi. - Szóval a húgom beleszeretett egy másik férfiba, akivel láttad, és együtt szöktek el Perzsiába. Senki nem tudja, hogy hol vannak, mostanáig. Viszont, az utolsó álmod alapján az a sejtésem, hogy Marion rájött, hogy én vagyok a titokgazdájuk, és mivel magammal vittem a titkot a sírba, megkérte a pergamenes öreget, hogy fejlessze ki a hatástalanító varázsigét. És, úgy tűnik, hogy sikerült is neki. Márpedig ha ez mind igaz, a húgom óriási veszélyben van, és nekem kell segítenem neki.

Egy ideje már én is érzem, hogy szólít, és segítséget kér, de nem voltam biztos a dologban. Most viszont már az vagyok.

- Értem - a lány csak ennyit tudott kinyögni, és bár semmit sem értett, bátorítani akarta a fiút.

- Tényleg? - kérdezte megnyugodva a fiú.

- Igen, leszámítva azt az egy dolgot, hogy nekem mi közöm van ehhez.

A fiú sóhajtva nézett a lány szemeibe. Félt ettől a kérdéstől, de tudta, hogy előbb utóbb fel fogja tenni neki a lány.

- Te vagy Marion. Ezért emlékszel az álmokra - mondta szomorúan. A lány teljesen megdöbbent. Ő nem lehet az a gonosz gyilkos és zsarnok. A fiú sietve megnyugtatta:

- Az egyéniséged már nem a régi, csak a lelked. Neked teljesen más természeted van, ahogy nekem is. Ne félj, az embert nem a múltja határozza meg, mindazonáltal ha egy régi kor szereplői ismét találkoznak, közösen kell megoldaniuk azt a problémát, amiért a sor összehozta őket, vagyis közösen kell megmentenünk a húgomat. Tudom, valószínűleg nem vállalkoznál egy ekkora feladatra, de mégis megkérdezem: hajlandó lennél segítenem egy nemes és tiszta lény megmentésében? - a fiú előre sejtette a választ, de úgy érezte, egy próbálkozást megér.

A lány könnyezni kezdett. Nem tudta elhinni, hogy ő ölette meg olyannyira szeretett barátját, és most még a húga életét is veszélyezteti. Úgy érezte, kötelessége, hogy ellenálljon régi önmagának. Csak annyit mondott, hogy: - Igen - és most már sírva a fiú nyakába vetette magát. Nem tudta kiengesztelni azért, amit vele tett, de remélte, hogy a fiú már nem úgy tekint rá, mint régen.

Most a fiún volt a megrökönyödés sora, hiszen álmában sem hitte volna, hogy egy ilyen törékeny teremtés, mint a barátnője ilyen veszedelmes feladatra vállalkozna, de mindazonáltal hálás volt a lánynak. Ezt egy - az arcára adott - puszival fejezte ki.

Észre sem vették, de szép lassan megkerülték a tavat, és a Nap is lemenőben volt, így visszasétáltak a kastélyba. Aznap egyikük sem tudott elaludni. A fiú a lányon gondolkodott, a lány pedig, azon hogy képes lesz-e még valaha is megbocsátani neki a fiú.

Utólag csak annyit, hogy megint van két beszédes név a fejezetben:

Sheneb sheps (nemes) + seneb (egészséges)

Nebher neb (mind) + khent (fölött)!


	9. Az Egyiptomi lény

Már két hét telt el, mióta Hermione és Dylan beavatta két barátját a történtekbe. Tudták, hogy nem hallgathatják el a dolgot, és szükségük is lesz a segítségükre.

Viszonyuk nem változott, most is ugyanolyan jó barátságban voltak, bár mindkettő magában kételkedett picit a látszat valódiságában.

A szünet előtti utolsó nap reggelén hatalmas hó zúdult az iskolára és parkjára. A diákok alig várták, hogy véget érjen a tanítás, és kimehessenek hógolyózni.

Átváltoztatásban órán felettébb jó volt a hangulat. Ügyességi játékot játszottak. Négy csapat volt, minden csoport tagjai beálltak egymás mögé, és az oszlopok egymás mellé. Minden oszlopban az első diák volt az egyes, a második a kettes, és így tovább. Az asztalon különféle tárgyak sorakoztak. A tanárnő mindig mondott egy számot, erre minden oszlopból az adott számú diák kiszaladt az asztalhoz, és az volt a feladat, hogy minél gyorsabban átváltoztassák az ott megadott tárgyat a céltárggyá. Mindenki nagyon élvezte a játékot, a legeredményesebb csapat kapott két tábla csokit, az ünnep jeléül.

A bűbájtan óra hasonló körülmények között zajlott le. A Nagyterembe való tizenkét karácsonyfát kellett feldíszíteniük a diákoknak, lebegtetőbűbájjal. Természetesen a díszek színét, és alakját is módosíthatták. Óra végén Flitwick professzor kiválasztott tizenkét diákot, akik belebegtették a fákat a Nagyterembe. Mindenki megcsodálta őket.

Már csak egy dupla bájitaltan volt hátra az áhított szünetig. Piton különösen jókedvében volt, ugyanis megtanította a diákoknak, hogyan kell olyan illóolajat készíteni, ami nem csak füstölög, és illatozik, de énekel is. A teremben nem sokan értették, hogy miről van szó, de mugliszármazású társaik felvilágosították őket. Az óra végét jelző csengőt alig lehetett hallani, a sokféle dallamtól, ami a levegőben zengett.

A délután folyamán az egész iskola remekül szórakozott. A diákok nagy része kiment hógolyózni, de a hetedévesek között akadt, ki elment Roxmortsba. Ők már engedély nélkül is megtehették ezt a nekik kijelölt időpontokon.

A kastély kapuján hét fiatal lépett ki. Ginny, bár még nem volt hetedéves, kikönyörögte McGalagonytól, hogy elmehessen. Mikor megérkeztek a faluba egész más látvány fogadta őket, mint amit elképzeltek. A lakosok ezúttal nagyon kitettek magukért. A hóval borított utcák közepén 2 méter széles arany-bordó szőnyeg futott végig, ami fölött meleg levegő terjengett, így aki rajta sétált, egy meleg lakásban érezhette magát.

A diákok először Zonkó Csodabazárát látogatták meg. Leírhatatlanul megdöbbentek, amikor Fredet és Georgeot pillantották meg a pult mögött.

- Sziasztok - vigyorogtak azok a belépőkre, és látva az érkezők megdöbbent arcát, csak úgy mellékesen hozzátették, hogy társultak Zonkóhoz az ajándékozási szezon idejére, és ideiglenesen Verityre bízták az Abszol úti üzletüket. A fiatalok sokáig nézelődtek. Ginny és Ron még ott maradt beszélgetni, de a három jó barát, Neville és Luna elindultak a Három Seprűbe.

Legutóbbi látogatásuk óta nem sok minden változott. Összetoltak két asztalt, hogy mindannyian elférjenek. Vidám csevegés folyt, amikor a két vörös hajú testvér lépett be, oldalukon Hagriddal. Ők is leültek, így már teljes volt a társaság.

Hagrid elpanaszolta, hogy milyen régen nem jártak nála. Persze hálásan nézett Dylanre, Ginnyre és Lunára, akik még jártak Legendás Lények gondozására.

- Képzeljétek! - kezdett bele nagy izgalommal. - Sohasem fogjátok kitalálni, hogy milyen új szerzeményem van. Egyiptomból érkezett, a múlt héten. Alephnek neveztem el, mert az egyiptomi keselyűt jelent Egyiptomban.

- Csak nem egy Kara? - kiáltott fel Hermione. Emlékezett az álmában repülő madarakra, és már akkor megtetszettek neki. Már arra is emlékezett mit olvasott, és mielőtt bárki megszólalhatott volna darálni kezdte:

- A kara olyan madár, amely Egyiptomban őshonos, mindazonáltal megfelelő gondozás mellett minden éghajlaton és környezetben megél. Színe a főnixéhez hasonlít, élénk vörös, enyhe narancssárga beütéssel. Különös tulajdonsága, hogy közlekedni tud az idősíkokon keresztül, ezért az ókorban gyakran használták a világok közötti kapcsolat megteremtésére. Akárcsak a főnixek, ők is hatalmas súlyt képesek felemelni, így gyakran küldöncök lés szolgák utaztak rajtuk. Ezek a közös tulajdonságok annak köszönhetők, hogy igen közeli rokonságban áll egymással a két állat – mindezt egyszerre mondta el, így a végére majdnem megfulladt. Barátai nevetni kezdtek, Hagrid pedig bólintott, hogy tényleg az élénkvörös madár egyik példányával gazdagította gyűjteményét. Hermione azonban nem nevetett.

- Ez a faj több mint 2000 éve kihalt - fejezte be a beszámolót. Erre mindenki megdöbbent, de Dylan rögtön rájött, hogy mit jelenthet ez.

- Ez azt jelenti, hogy a madár az ókorból került ide.

Sokáig vitatkoztak még a madárról, és más egyiptomi lényekről is, de egy idő után annyira esni kezdett a hó, hogy inkább visszaindultak a kastélyba. Ezúttal már Hagrid is velük tartott. Visszafelé a gyerekek hógolyóztak, és nem egyszer a vadőrt találták el, aki ebből semmit sem érzett. Amikor már a parkban jártak, a fiatalok kihívták a vadőrt egy hógolyócsatára. Heten egy ellen. Előre lehetett tudni, hogy ki fog nyerni, de azért jó mulatság volt. Miután elbúcsúztak, a vadőr elégedetten sétált el a kunyhója felé.


	10. Bosszú és bonyadalom

Végre valahára szünet volt. Az étkezéseken alig 15 diák vett észt, a többiek hazautaztak szüleikhez, vagy barátaikhoz. Ez a Karácsonyi Lakomán sem volt másképp. Az asztalfőn McGalagony ült, vele szemben Flitwick professzor. A többi tanár a diákok között foglalt helyet az asztal hosszabb oldalain. Trelawney professzor természetesen megjósolta, hogy az egyik lány rövid időn belül a gyengélkedőn fog kötni. Az asztalnál csak három lány ült: Hemione, Luna és Susan Bones a hugrabugból. Ginny és Ron szintén hazautaztak a szünetre, mikor megtudták, hogy Charlie és Bill is otthon lesz.

A többiek vidáman beszélgettek, kivéve Malfoyt, aki éppen Zambininek súgott valamit. Hermione épp lerakta a kezében tartott narancsleves poharat, amikor arca elkezdett sötétedni, majd a lila egy igen élénk színében állapodott meg. A lány azonnal fölpattant, és kirohanta teremből. A fiúk is szaladtak utána, de még visszanéztek az asztalhoz, ahonnan Malfoy gonosz vigyora sütött az arcukba. A tanárok semmit sem vettek észre a közjátékból, ugyanis Vector professzor éppen azt bizonyította be nekik egy sebtiben elővarázsolt táblán, hogy 1 2 - vel.

Harryék felkísérték a lányt a gyengélkedőre, majd visszaindultak a Nagyterem felé, de nem mentek be. Valamilyen jó kis bosszún gondolkoztak a szőke hajú fiú ellen, hiszen nem volt kétségük, hogy ő volt a tettes. Harrynek ekkor zseniális ötlete támadt.

- Várj meg itt, mindjárt jövök - kiáltott oda már futás közben Dylannek, és felszaladt a klubhelyiségbe. A szobájukban a fiókjából előkapart egy zacskó tüsszentőport, és már szaladt is vissza az Előcsarnokba. Dylan értetlenül nézte:

- Miért mentél föl?

- Tüsszentőpor - vigyorgott Harry, miközben felmutatott egy kis átlátszó tasakot. 3 - 4 napig hat. Erre már a másik fiú is elmosolyodott.

- Az elég, hogyha beszippantja? - kérdezte.

- Persze - bólintott a fekete hajó fiú. - Amikor Malfoy kilép a teremből, én lefoglalom Zambinit, te meg röpítsd az arcába a port, de szép lassan, hogy minél többet belélegezzen belőle.

- Oké!

Nem sokat kellett várniuk, a két mardekáros megjelent az ajtóban. Harry odalépett a barna hajúhoz, és szóval (vagy inkább pálcával tartotta sakkban). Ez alatt Dylan a kapott utasításoknak megfelelően cselekedett.

Malfoy két percen belül tüsszögni kezdett, és Harryék csak görnyedeztek a nevetéstől, amikor látták, hogy nem bírja abbahagyni. Malfoy némi küszködés után inkább elszaladt a klubhelyisége felé, és a szünetben már nem látták többet nyilvánosan a folyosókon.

A szünet utolsó előtti napján, vagyis két nappal az említett incidens után Harry, Hermione és Dylan kisétáltak a nagy tölgyfakapun, hogy meglátogassák Hagridot. Egy ideig beszélgettek, aztán a vadőr kivezette őket a kertbe, hogy bemutassa őket Alephnek. Mikor meglátták, szemeik csillogtak a gyönyörűségtől. Azok a madarak, amiket Az idősebb fiú és Hermione látták nem vehették fel a verseny ezzel a példánnyal.

Kecsesen fejet hajtott, amikor meglátta a gyerekeket. Azok is meghajoltak, majd megsimogatták a lényt. Csodálatos érzés volt. Amint kezük hozzáér a puha tollakhoz, melegség áradt szét a testükben.

- Öhm ..., Harry! Szeretnélek megkérni, hogy gyere velem. Tudod Gróp már nagyon hiányol, és mivel most itt van Hermione és Dylan , hogy vigyázzanak Alephre, biztosabban hagyom itt.

- Rendben - bólintott Harry, és követte Hagridot olyan pillantással, mint aki a vesztőhelyre megy. Még egyszer visszanézett barátaira, akik megértően biccentettek. Hagrid hátra sem nézve kiáltotta oda nekik, hogy ne mozduljanak el az állat mellől.

A két fiatalnak eszébe sem volt itt hagyni a tüneményes lényt. Mikor a vadőr és Harry belevesztek a fák sűrűjébe, a madár odaballagott Dylanhez, és megfogta csőrével a kezét, és szelíden a füle felé húzta, mintha azt akarná, hogy megsimogassa.

- Szerintem mondani akar valamit - találgatott Hermione, és valóban, amikor a fiú megsimogatta az állat fülét, valami szemet szúrt neki.

- Hermione! Gyere csak ide! Nézd, nyolc betű van a fülébe égetve: MSNE-TJRYEKEEEHTRENM - amikor megtapintotta a betűket, az állat elkapta a fejét.

Amíg Harry és óriás barátjuk visszatért, az üzenet jelentésén gondolkoztak, hiszen mi másért küldték volna ide a múltból az egyik futármadarat. Nem volt nehéz rájönni, hogy a madár ezt a rangot viseli, hiszen Dylan ismerte az ottani szokásokat, és a madár nyakán alig észrevehető narancssárga textilcsík húzódott, ami a postások megkülönböztető jele. Futármadarat bárki bérelhetett, nem olyan rendszer volt, mint napjainkban.

A két gyerek azt sem értette, hogy Aleph miért várta meg, hogy két másik barátjuk távozzon. Arra a következtetésre jutottak, hogy nem akarta bajba keverni Hagridot.

Harry és a félóriás hamarosan visszatért, és a három diák elbúcsúzott. Mikor visszatértek a kastélyba, Dylan első dolga volt, hogy beavassa Harryt az eseményekbe.

Következő nap a szünetet otthontöltő diákok visszaérkeztek a kastélyba. Harry és három barátja ennek örömére már együtt próbálta megfejteni az üzenetet.

Hermione lement Ronnal a könyvtárba, és annyi könyvet hozott fel amennyit csak tudott a rejtjeles kódok megfejtéséről, és vagy fél tucat szótárt is.

- Várj csak! - kiáltott fel barátnője két óra hasztalan kutatás után. Ha Egyiptomból érkezett az üzenet, persze, hogy egyiptomiul írták. Azzal pálcájával a már huszadszor is felírt betűkre mutatott. Azok átrendeződtek, és ezt adták ki: mery sen Netjer em-khet.

Dylan elsápadt, és úgy remegett a szája, hogy percekig meg sem bírt szólalni. Hermione végül megelégelte a várakozást, és az _Egyiptom, a nyelv hazája című_ szótárból kikereste a szavakat, és fölírta őket a lapra: Szeretett testvér Isten veled.

A fiú könnyezni kezdett, mire Hermione hozzálépett, és átölelte. Tudta, hogy most ezzel segíthet neki a legtöbbet.

UI.: a fent látható mondatot én raktam össze, úgyhogy kb. 5 az esélye, hogy nyelvtanilag helyes, de a szavak tényleg azt jelentik, amit leírtam.


	11. Indul a kaland

Az elkövetkező héten Dylannek a hangját se lehetett hallani, az órák kivételével, de ott is csak akkor szólalt meg, amikor kérdezték. Gyakran egészen máshol járt az esze, így már hétfőn kétheti büntetőmunkát kapott Pitontól. Egyik este azonban kijelentette, hogy ez nem mehet tovább.

- Elmegyek Egyiptomba - közölte elhatározását a többiekkel, akik megrökönyödve néztek rá.

- Veled megyek! - jelentette ki Hermione.

- Mi is! - vágta rá kórusban a két másik fiú.

Dylan bólintott. Éjfélkor ugyanitt, oké? Még le kell mennem Hagridhoz. A többiek ezt hallva felálltak, hogy elkísérjék.

- Nem. Légyszi maradjatok, most egyedül kell mennem.

A többiek bólintottak, a fiú pedig kimászott a portrélyukon. A folyosókon szerencsére senkivel nem találkozott. Megnyugodva ért az ajtóhoz, hiszen ha valamelyik tanár elkapja, jött volna a felelősségre vonás, hogy miért nincs büntetőmunkán.

Mikor kiért a parkba, egy alakot látott a fúriafűz felé szaladni, de nem foglalkozott vele. Hagrid kunyhójához érve bekopogott. A vadőr mosolyogva fogadta, és beinvitálta. A fiú hősiesen elfogadott néhányat a teasütemények közül, amivel Hagrid kínálta. Mikor barátja hátatfordított, hogy töltsön kávét, a fiú egy jól irányzott pálcamozdulattal a fotelre intett, majd a vadőrre, aki erre lecsukta szemét, az ülőalkalmatossághoz sétált, és elaludt.

A fiúnak nem volt nehéz dolga. Aleph a hátsó kertben feküdt, és jóízűen hortyogott. A kerítéshez volt kikötve, így Dylan könnyedén kikötözhette. A madár, mintha csak ere várt volna, felállt, és csőrét a fiú arcához dörgölte. Együtt indultak vissza a kastély felé, amikor közvetlenül a fiú mögött hátborzongató üvöltés hallatszott. Mire megfordult, már késő volt. Egy hatalmas állat ledöntötte a lábáról. Lupin professzor. Harryék elmesélték neki, hogy milyen körülmények között derült ki, hogy Lupin vérfarkas, és hogy Sirius Black ártatlan. A farkas éppen lecsapni készült, amikor egy hatalmas karmos láb megragadta, a levegőbe emelte és elhajította. A „professzor" úgy látszik megszeppent, mert inkább behúzódott egy bokor tövébe. A fiú megfogta a kara tollait, és felhúzódzkodott. Tovább indultak a kastély felé. Mikor elérték a tölgyfaajtót, rászórta a madárra a kaméleonbűbájt, hogy beleolvadjon környezetébe. Ő maga csak remélni tudta, hogy senki nem járkál este 11 - kor a klubhelyiség felé vezető folyosókon.

Sajnos nem volt szerencséje. Meghallotta, hogy közeledik valaki, ezért beugrott a legközelebbi nyitott ajtón, viszont Alephet már nem tudta behúzni, így az kint maradt a folyosón.

A sarkon befordult Draco Malfoy. Természetesen nem látta az állatot, de az állat érezte, hogy gonosz, ezért úgy döntött, megleckézteti. A fiú éppen elért egy páncélhoz, amikor valaki hátulról fenékbe billentette, hogy hasra esett. Aztán a kara látványosan átsétált rajta, legalábbis Dylan az ajtó résén keresztül így látta. A mardekáros fiú gyorsan feltápászkodott, de miután nem sok esélye volt rá, hogy az amúgy is sötét folyosón eltalálja támadóját, inkább kereket oldott.

- Hát igen - gondolta Dylan. Draco Malfoynak nincs szerencséje a madarakkal.

Hamarosan visszaért a Griffendél klubhelyiségébe, ahol még sokan a másnapi házijukat készítették, így igen feltűnő volt, amikor Dylan bemászott a portrélyukon, és még jó két percig tartotta, hogy a kara kegyeskedjen befáradni. Amikor a fiú ráüvöltött a levegőre, hogy: - Mi lesz már, te mamlasz! - mindenki nevetni kezdett. Végül sikerült "beinvitálnia a madarat" a Griffendél társalgójába.

Odasétáltak három barátjának asztalához, akik sejtették, hogy mi folyik itt.

- Itt van? - kérdezte sokat sejtetően Hermione. A fiú bólintott.

- Tudjátok, ő tud utazni a világok között, így a ... . Jobbnak látta nem befejezni a mondatot, hiszen Aleph a Dean és Seamus asztalán talált összes tintát lelökte a földre, és elkezdte nyalogatni. Mindenki csodálkozva figyelte, amint a tinta szép lassan elfogyott. Amikor Aleph felegyenesedett, orra és szája csupa tinta volt, de a többi diák nem látta az állatot, így furcsa volt látni, ahogy egy tintapaca odasétál a levegőben Hermioneék asztalához. Gyorsan megírták a házit, és várták, hogy kiürüljön a klubhelyiség.

Éjfél előtt tíz perccel mikor már mindenki felment lefeküdni, mind a négy fiatal felment a szobájába, hogy összekészülődjön.

Mikor a három fiú ismét lesétált a lépcsőn, meglepődve látták, hogy Hermione válltáskájában Csámpás csücsül, és nagy lapos pofáját feléjük mereszti.

- Ugye nem gondolod komolyan? - kérdezte Ron.

- De igen, tudod a macskát szent állatként tisztelik Egyiptomban. Szerencsét hozhat, és lehet, hogy még a segítségünkre is lesz. Emlékszel, amikor harmadikban Csámpás nélkül nem tudtunk volna megmenteni téged?

Ron erre már nem tudott mit mondani, úgyhogy bele kellett törődniük, hogy a macska is jön.

A négy fiatal bebújt a köpeny alá, és közös erővel fölráncigálták a csillagvizsgáló toronyba a karát.

- Figyelj rám, Aleph! - nézett a madár szemébe Dylan. - Tudod mi a feladatod! - a madár bólintott. - Ne kelljen csalódnunk benned - tette még hozzá, aztán felsegítette Hermionét az állat hátára. A három fiú felmászott a lány mögé, és a madár már le is vetette magát a csillagvizsgáló toronyból. Néhány szárnycsapással elérte a maximum sebességet, és vakító szivárványszínű villanás után eltűntek az égboltról.


	12. Abu Szimbel

A villanás után kitisztult a kép. Meglepődve vették észre, hogy a nap vígan szórja sugarait az alattuk elterülő víztükörre. Az időeltolódás miatt itt még csak délután 2 óra volt. A távolban megpillantottak egy szigetet. A kara olyan gyorsan száguldott, hogy néhány szárnycsapással elérték a szigetet, és leszálltak. Gyorsan lekászálódtak a madár hátáról, de csak azért, hogy újabb meglepetés érje őket. Elfelejtették, hogy az Ókori Egyiptomban nem farmerbe és pulcsiba öltöztek az emberek, ezért Hermione egy ügyes kis varázslata folytán, már az ottani viseletben díszítettek. A három fiún lepedőnek is beillő a vállánál megkötött fehér ruhadarab volt, Hermionén pedig egy fehér szoknya, és egy fehér fodros vállú ujjatlan póló. Dylan elismerően nézett rá:

- Jól áll neked ez a ruha - állapította meg.

- Kösz - biccentett Hermione és szégyenkezve elpirult.

Köhintést hallottak a hátuk mögül. Alephről el is feledkeztek a nagy izgalomban. A madár boldog volt, hogy hazaérkezett, és legszívesebben már szállt volna tovább Kairó felé. A fiatalok elbúcsúztak tőle, majd hagyták, hadd menjen. Gondolták, biztosan hiányzik neki a családja.

- Na jó. Ki tudja, hogy hol vagyunk? - kérdezte a legidősebb fiatal. Soha nem járt Egyiptomnak ezen a részén. Kairóban nőtt fel, és fiatal felnőttkorát is ott töltötte. Hermione átváltoztatta a noteszét egy útikönyvvé. Találtak egy térképet, és azt kezdték böngészni. Kiderült, hogy egy, a Nasszer - tó nyugati felén található szigeten vannak, amelynek jellegzetessége egy a sziklából faragott templom, amely Abu - Szimmelben található.

- Vajon miért pont itt rakott le minket Aleph?

- Szerintem meg kell találnunk a módját, hogy hogyan pusztítsuk el a királynét - vetette fel Hermione.

- Ja, de hogy? - kérdezte Dylan, majd hirtelen a homlokára csapott. - Emlékszem, hogy édesapám régen mesélt nekünk egy legendás érméről, ami bármilyen mágikus hatalommal szemben felveszi a versenyt, és bármilyen élőlényt és nagy hatalmú épületet elpusztít. Kephrén fáraó elrejtette Id.e. 2236 - ban egy áruló elől, aki el akarta pusztítani a Gízai piramisokat.

- Szóval azt mondod, hogy ez a bigyó elpusztítja azt a nőt? - kérdezte Ron, igen csekély értelmi szintről téve tanúságot.

- Lényegében igen.

- Kitűnő! - kiáltott fel Hermione. - De mégis hogy találjuk meg?

- Szerintem azért itt rakott la Aleph, mert valahol itt van. Viszont, ha már itt megtaláljuk, akkor is fel kell mennünk Kairóig, ahol Marion tartózkodik. Remélem, addig nem lesz késő - tette hozzá csendesen.

- Akkor hát mire várunk? - kérdezte Harry, azzal elindult abba az irányba, amerre a templomot sejtette.

- Hová mész? - kérdezte Dylan. - Hát a templomhoz. Most mondtad, hogy az a sziget jellegzetessége, vagyis az a leghíresebb építmény, tehát valószínűleg ott kell lennie.

- Lehetséges - hagyta rá a szőkésbarna fiú, azzal elindultak. Zsúfolt utcákon sétáltak végig, árusok között, akik portékáikat kínálgatták. Gyógyító kenőcsöt, mindenféle talizmánokat, gyümölcsöt és halat.

Nemsokára megérkeztek Hathor templomához. Mindannyiuknak elállt a szája, és nem maradt kétségük a felől, hogy ez a sziget legnagyobb varázserővel bíró építménye. Előttük egy hatalmas, sziklába vágott épület magasodott. Kupola alakja nem ért fel túl magasra, mindazonáltal így is monumentálisnak tetszett. Bejáratát Nofertari és II. Ramszesz szobra díszítette. Kicsit haboztak, majd beléptek a hűvös csarnokba. Két oldalon II. Ramszesz szobrát ábrázoló oszlopok tartották a mennyezetet.

Egyenesen átvágtak a sötét csarnokon, és egy lépcsőhöz értek, amely a földbe vezetett. Óvatosan lemásztak. Egy sírkamrában találták magukat. Fel volt dúlva, a kincseket elvitték. Viszont a koporsó érintetlen volt.

Hermione a fiúkra nézett, és felvonta a szemöldökét. Azok kelletlenül bár, de odaléptek a koporsó tetejéhez, és megpróbálták letolni. Miután a lány látta, hogy semmi esélyük sincs, egy erős varázslattal besegített. Erre szép lassan lecsusszant a kődarab, és szabaddá vált a rálátás Egyiptom egyik fáraójának múmiájára. Mellette egy kisebb állat csontváza, és egy csillogó tárgy hevert. Dylan gondolkodás nélkül kikapta a koporsóból a tárgyat, és alaposan megnézte. Szerencsére a sírkamrába egy résen át besütött a napfény, így mindent jól láttak. Felismert az érmét. Az apja még régen mutatott neki róla egy képet.

- Ez az - jelentette ki, és megkönnyebbülten elmosolyodott.

Már éppen indultak fölfelé a lépcsőn, hogy mielőbb elhagyják a hátborzongató helyet, amikor hangos recsegés - ropogás kíséretében egy kisebbfajta állat csontváza ugrott ki a koporsóból. Az első megdöbbenés után futni kezdtek, mint akit egy felbőszült tigris. Ami azt illeti, ha nem is tigris, de egy mumesz kergette őket. Ez amolyan háziállat volt, amely csak gazdája kívánságát leste. A fáraók előszeretettel temettették el kedvenceiket saját magukkal együtt, így került ez a példány is a kamrába.

Harryék megállás nélkül futottak. Mikor kiértek a templomból, szinte vakon rohantak tovább a napsütés miatt. Lassan visszatért a látásuk, és látták, hogy egy kisebb fajta vendéglő mellett álltak meg. Gyorsan leültek egy asztalhoz, hogy kifújják magukat. Már éppen megnyugodtak, hogy lerázták a makacs vakarcsot, amikor valaki a hátuk mögött felkiáltott:

- Hát megvagytok! Na végre - lihegte a kis állat. Most már nem csontváz külseje volt, hanem szőre is. A fiatalok nem értették, hogy történhetett ez, de jobbnak látták, ha nem haragítják a magukra, ezért megvárták, amíg odaért a közelükbe.

- Ki vagy? - kérdezte leküzdve afeletti megrökönyödését Dylan, hogy a kis állat beszélt hozzájuk.

- A nevem Huri - mutatkozott be, és sorjában kezet fogott mindannyiukkal. A gyerekek meglepődve tapasztalták, hogy milyen intelligens. - Én egy mumesz vagyok. Amolyan házi kedvenc féle, gazdám azért temettetett maga mellé, hogyha valaki elviszi legbecsesebb kincsét, ha jó szándékú segítsek neki, ha nem az, akkor végezzek vele.

Hermione kétkedve nézett rá. Nem tűnt túl vérszomjasnak az alig tacskó méretű kis állat.

- Szóval te most segítesz nekünk? - kérdezte a lány.

- Igen. Kövessetek.

Maguk sem értették, de megbíztak az állatban, így követték. Egy bárkához vezette őket.

- Beszállás szólt.

- Hova megyünk? - kérdezte Dylan.

- Kairóba! Tudom mi az úti célotok szólt hangosabban, mikor látta, hogy a szőkésbarna fiú közbevágni készül a mondandójába. - Szóval, hol is tartottam? Ja igen. Meg kell ölnötök a gonosz Marion úrnőt, hogy megmentsétek a húgodat - mondta ezt már Dylan felé fordulva, azzal utolsóként ős is beszállt a bárkába.

Még valami: ha valakit érdekelnek a helyszínek, amelyek mellesleg valóságosak (a belsejük nem mindig, de az elhelyezkedésük és nevük igen), akkor szóljon nyugodtan, és tudok küldeni képeket.


	13. Az oázis

A négy fiatal már két napja hajózott a Níluson fölfelé. Útközben Huri sokat mesélt nekik a hely történelméről, és rájöttek, hogy sokkal ésszerűbb lett volna, ha a Sivatag Érmét a második Gízai piramisban rejti el Kephrén fáraó, egyrészt, mert az közelebb van Kairóhoz, így senkinek sem jutna eszébe ott keresni, másrészt pedig ő maga építtette a piramist. Azonban hamar választ kaptak erre a kérdésre is:

- Tudjátok, amikor még építették a piramist, a fáraó nem számolt azzal, hogy a környéken különösen gyakoriak az enyhe földmozgások. Egy ilyen kisebb földrengés következtében a piramis egyik fele a földszint alatt teljesen megsüllyedt, ezáltal életveszélyessé vált.

A mumesz sok ehhez hasonló történetet mesélt nekik, így nem volt unalmas az út.

Úgy döntöttek, hogy mielőtt Kairóba mennek, megpihennek a közeli Al - Faiyum Oázisban. Sejtették, hogy nem lesz móka legyőzni a gonosz királynét, ezért szükségük lesz az erejükre.

Harmadnap hajnaltájt csodálatos látvány tárult a szemük elé. Elérkeztek a Nílus elágazásához. Mivel a kiszemelt oázis a folyótól nyugatra feküdt, a nyugati ágon hajóztak tovább. Árral szemben haladtak, így jó fél napba telt, amíg majdnem elérték a folyó által körülölelt sziget végét, és partra szálltak.

Elküldték Hurit az oázisba, hogy szerezzen nekik szállást, és derítse föl, hogy milyenek az ott élő emberek, nem veszélyes-e közelebbi kapcsolatba lépni velük.

Az éjszakát a bárkán töltötték, és várták a kis küldönc visszaérkezését. Egyszer csak vörös pontot pillantottak meg az égen, amely egyre közeledett. Pár pillanattal később Alpeh szállt le mellettük. A madár nyakára kis narancssárga tekercs volt kötözve, amit Dylan nyomban ki is oldott.

- Egy újság … a mai szám. Ki küldte? – kérdezte már a madárhoz fordulva. Az lehajtotta fejét, és a csőrével leírta a saját nevét a homokba. – Á, szóval úgy láttad jónak, hogy hasznunkra lehet. Köszönjük! – A madár fejet hajtott, és elszárnyalt Kairó felé.

Dylan kihajtogatta a papiruszt. Egy újságcikk volt, mint azt a szalagcím mutatta, az Egyiptom Ma című folyóirat aznapi száma. Azonban az első két lap hiányzott. A fiú így rögtön megpillantotta az ötödik oldal elején húga, és édesapja nevét:

Patikárius, vagy méregkeverő?

Vajon Sheneb úrnak van-e szerep leánya

rejtélyes eltűnésében? Több szemtanú

úgy nyilatkozott, hogy a leányt egy kairói

szökőkút környékén látták utoljára, egy idegen

férfival. Azóta semmi hír róla. Az a pletyka

terjedt el, hogy a patikárius titokban már évek

óta különféle mérgek keverésével foglalkozik.

Gyanítják, hogy leánya, és két szolgája

hóbortos szenvedélyének következtében

tűnt el. Az urat jelenleg Ater börtönében

tartják fogva, amíg be nem bizonyosodik,

hogy ártatlan. Leánya ismeretlen helyen

tartózkodik, de egy közember mintha látta

volna a királyi palotában. Ez persze csak

szóbeszéd.

Írta: Szesisz, Őfelsége kettes

számú írnoka, az Úrnő

jóváhagyásával

- Szóval ebben sántikálnak! - kiáltott fel indulatosan Dylan. - Megpróbálják elferdíteni a valóságot. Nyilvánvaló, hogy a húgomat ők tartják fogva. Hallottátok, "Őfelsége jóváhagyásával". Szóval már sajtót is az uralma alá hajtotta.

Másnap kora reggel indultak az oázis felé. A kis állat vezette őket, hiszen tudta az utat. Mikor előző este visszatért, beszámolt, hogy az embereket barátságos, önként szállást kínáltak nekik. Az oázis fekvésének teljes tudatában indultak el aznap hajnalban. Az oázison belül két szántóföld, és egy kisebb tó is található. Főleg gyapotot, szőlőt, és kávét termesztenek. Ezen kívül vannak még citrom -, és narancsfaligetek is.

Mindenfelé sivatag vette körül őket. Alkonyat felé néhány mozgó pontot pillantottak meg a távolban.

- Beduinok, akik pásztorkodással foglalkoznak, viszont úgy látom, hogy van velük néhány tuareg is. Ők veszélyes népség. Karavánokat fosztanak ki, és rabszolgákkal kereskednek. Ők a kék ruhások. Látjátok őket? - darálta egy szuszra Hermione.

- MI legyen? - kérdezte Harry.

- Fussunk! - kiáltott fel egyszerre másik három barátja. Nem messze tőlük megpillantottak egy kisebb gödröt, oda bújtak be. Nem sokára petedobogást hallottak, majd elhaltak. Mivel ilyen jól elhelyezkedtek, úgy gondolták, itt maradnak éjszakára. Azonban, az éjszaka közepén öt alak rángatta ki őket a szendergésből.

A három beduin elaludt, de a két tuareg őrt ült mellettük. Nem érthette, mit mondanak, így a fiatalok nyugodtan beszélgethettek.

- Semmi esély a szőkésre. Láttátok? Mindegyiknél van fegyver - összegezte a helyzetüket Dylan.

- Várj csak - szólt Hermione - előhúzta szoknyája zsebéből a pálcáját, és motyogott valamit, mire először lágyan, majd egyre erősebben kezdett fújni a szél. Hermione terve jól működött. A homokot szép lassan felkapta a szél, majd idővel hatalmas homokvihar alakult ki. A négy fiatal kihasználva az alkalmat, hallva a tevék nyerítését, odatapogatózott az állatokhoz. Felültek rájuk, és indulásra ösztökélték az állatokat, azonban Harry és Ron nem bírt velük.

Időközben azonban a vad emberek is felébredtek. Egyikük tevedobogást hallott, és vakon célzott a célpont vélt helye felé. A golyó Hermione tevéjének első lábát találta el, aki erre összerogyott, így a lány legurult a hátáról.

Dylan észrevette, hogy Hermione bajban van. Máris három beduin volt a nyomában. A fiú gondolkodás nélkül visszafordította tevéjét, és menet közben legázolt két beduint. A harmadikat Harry intézte el egy frissen szerzett késsel. A másik két embert álmukban szép lassan megfojtotta a homok.

Dylan felültette a még mindig remegő lányt maga elé, és szép lassan eltevegeltek arra, amerre az oázist sejtették.

Hajnaltájt kisebb facsoportot pillantottak meg a távolban. Ahogy közeledtek, egyre nőtt. Hamarosan elérték az első fákat, és nemsokára megérkeztek a szállásukhoz is. Kisebb, földszintes ház volt, melynek a terasza a víz fölé nyúlt ki.

Hermione még mindig remegett, így hát úgy döntött, hogy úszik egyet a tóban. Ez megnyugtatta. Már többször körbeúszta a tavat, amikor észrevette, hogy Dylan mellette úszkál. A fiú úgy lubickolt a vízben, mint egy kisfiú.

- Szeretném megköszönni, amit értem tettél - szólt a lány, és megölelte Dylant.

- Semmiség, elvégre barátok vagyunk.

A lány felnézett rá. El nem tudta képzelni, hogy mi járhat a fiú fejében, de a saját érzésit még kuszábbak voltak számára. Még magához sem tért gondolataiból, amikor a fiú megcsókolta. Így álltak pár percig. Miután fázni kezdtek, kisétáltak a partra. Nem sejtették, hogy Harry és Ron mosolyogva nézik őket.

Mire kiértek a vízből, a nap lebukott az oázis kisebb dombja fölött.

Utólag csak annyit, hogy az at szó egyiptomiul pillanatot jelent, ezért neveztem el a börtönt Aternek, mivel ott szinte megáll az idő. A szes szó pedig írnokot jelent, így raktam össze az írnok nevét.


	14. Visszakapni és elveszteni

A fiatalok már második napjukat töltötték az oázisban. Hermionét és Dylant jóleső bizsergés vette körül. Mikor együtt voltak, szinte vibrált körülöttük a levegő.

A két fiú is jól szórakozott. Gy0akran kártyáztak és köpköveztek az ottani varázslókkal.

Egy nap, megdöbbentő eseményre ébredtek. Huri szőrén - lábán eltűnt, és magával vitte az Érmét is. Hiába kutatták fel érte az egész oázist, sehol nem találták. Félnapnyi hiábavaló kutatás után már biztosak voltak benne, hogy Huri kijátszotta őket. Megbíztak benne, mert elhitette velük, hogy segít nekik, de végig az ellenségük volt.

- Már csak az a kérdés, hogy a királynő oldalán áll, vagy a saját szakállára vadászgat - fejtett okot Dylan. - Nem lennék meglepve, ha az utóbbi eset forogna fent, hiszen hogyha elevenen eltemettek volna, és ott kellett volna ülnöm 200 évig, biztos, hogy megvesznék a boldogságtól, hogy végre kiengednek.

- Jó kérdés - helyeselt Harry. -, de tudok jobbat: Most mi legyen?

- Én elmegyek Huri után, vissza kell szerezni tőle az érmét. Ti derítsétek ki, hogy hol van a húgom. Próbáljátok meg megszöktetni. Emlékezzetek a cikkre. Szerintem a királynő tartja fogva.

- Rendben - mondta Harry. - Hol találkozunk?

- A Gízai piramisoknál, két nap múlva - ezzel Hermione felé fordult. - Most el kell válnunk. Fájdalmas a búcsú, ezért nem is áltatom magunkat. Ég veled! - azzal adott egy búcsúcsókot a lánynak, felült az egyik bértevére, és elügetett. Hermione sóhajtva nézett utána.

- Ne aggódj Hermione, vigyáz magára. Ha másért nem, hát érted.

Hermione elmosolyodott, és kitörölt egy könnycseppet a szeme sarkából.

Harry, Ron és Hermione alkonyatkor indultak, amikor már elviselhetőbb volt a hőség. Hiába volt a lenge kendőszerű ruha, mégis nagyon meleg volt. Most a két fiún fehér ing, és bézs nadrág volt, Hemione pedig egy világoskék sortot, és fehér ujjatlan pólót viselt.

Ők a bárkán haladtak tovább még egy napig. Viszonylag jó szelet fogtak ki, így nem kellett több idő, hogy Kairóba érjenek. Itt megkezdték a kutatást.

Most volt hasznukra Csámpás. Hermione a lábára kötött egy papírt, amelyre egyiptomiul ezt írták: "Testvéreddel vagyunk itt, hogy kiszabadítsunk. Jelezd, hogy hol vagy, és megszöktetünk." Elindították a macskát. Remélték, hogy ezen állatok híres megérzése most is beválik.

A macska rögtön a királynő palotája felé indult. Csodálatos építmény volt. Aranyban pompázott, lapos tetején élő sövény képezte a korlátot, és egy mesterséges tavat fogott körül. Ez volt a királynő magánlakosztályának erkélye. A szolgák csak az ő kívánságait lesték, hiszen ez volt a dolguk.

Egy órán belül a macska visszatért. A cetlire egy szó volt írva az eddigieken kívül: vendéglakosztály.

Ez igen meglepte Harryéket, hiszen úgy számították, hogy a lányt vasra verve tartják valahol a pincében. Ez jelentősen megkönnyítette a dolgukat.

A szöktetést estére tervezték. Tudták, hogy így megvárakoztatják Dylant, de túl kockázatos lett volna nappal próbálkozniuk.

Éjjel, mint az árnyék osont a három jó barát a palota felé. Mindenhol őrök járőröztek. Furcsa teremtmények voltak. A szivárvány legkülönbözőbb színeiben pompáztak, de fülük és lábfejük mindannyiuknak citromsárga volt. Szőrük hosszú csomókban lógott rajtuk. Alkatuk leginkább az emberére hasonlított, de pofájuk inkább rókaszerű volt. Mancsukban lándzsát tartottak.

- Ezek zeriszek. Igen nagy hatalmú lények, de elég buták. Ahhoz húznak, aki többet ígér nekik. Pont, mint a dementorok - a lány láthatólag félt tőlük.

Gyorsan tovább sétáltak. Waba kiszabadítása nem volt túl nehéz. A lánynak esélye sem volt egyedül kiszabadulni, hiszen pálcáját elkobozták, de Hermione könnyen megoldotta a dolgot.

Mikor már Kairó külvárosában jártak, egy gong visszhangzó hangja ütötte meg a fülüket. Rájöttek, hogy a fogoly eltűnt. Az éjszaka ellenére az egész várost kivilágították, és az egész hadierő energiáit a fogoly keresésére fordították. Szóval minden utcán átlag négy zerisz rohangált össze vissza, mint egy őrült. Mikor meglátták a négy rohanó fiatalt, rögtön a nyomukba eredtek. Wabával semmit sem törődtek, hanem Hermionét vették célba. Azt hitték, hogy ő a fogoly, valószínűleg az értelmük előbb említett szintjénél fogva. Ron próbált segíteni a lányon, akit egyszerre hét szörny tepert le a földre, de sikertelenül. Már épp újra nekik akart rontani, amikor Harry megragadta ő és Waba karját, és futni kezdett. Tudta, hogy itt kell hagyniuk a lányt. Így biztonságos helyre vihetik Wabát.

Hermione látta, hogy barátai elfutnak. Tudta, hogy menniük kell, de nem hitte volna, hogy képesek itt hagyni őt. Elszántan küzdött, a düh és a félelem egy időre megsokszorozta elszántságát, de mikor látta, hogy a zeriszek utat nyitnak egy fényes laka előtt, elállt a lélegzete. Marion úrnő állt előtte. Mielőtt egy szót is szólhatott volna, az úrnő fölemelte a pálcáját, és kimondta a kor legrettegettebb átkát. Hermione lábai hangos reccsenéssel eltörtek. A lány a földre rogyott. Egy újabb mozdulat, és karja kicsavarodott pózban hanyatlott teste mellé. A fájdalomtól elvesztette eszméletét.

A három fiú, és Waba a piramisoknál találkoztak egymással. Dylannek legrettegettebb rémálma vált valóra, mikor megtudta, hogy barátnőjét elfogták. Mindazonáltal húga iránti szeretete ebben a helyzetben is megnyilvánult. Miután minden lehetséges kérdést feltett neki, elhatározta, hogy ha kell, az Érme nélkül is, de legyőzi a királynét. Elmesélte, hogy nem sikerült a mumesz nyomára akadnia, de ez látszólag nem törte le túlságosan. Szinte az őrületbe kergette szerelme iránti aggodalma.

- Olyan helyet kell választanunk, ahol nekünk van előnyös helyzetünk.

- Mire gondolsz? - kérdezte a fekete hajú fiú. Dylan húga úgy látszott, sejti, hogy mire gondol fivére:

- A második Gízai piramisra. A földrengések miatt életveszélyes az egyik fele. Bekergetjük a királynét, és elzárjuk a kiutat, aztán majd meglátjuk.

Harry és Ron összenéztek, majd bólintottak.

Dylannek aznap este ne jött álom a szemére. Megmenti a húgát, de elveszíti barátnőjét. Épp hogy rátalál élete szerelmére, de rögtön el is veszíti.

Egy napra túl sok volt neki mindez.


	15. Elszámított terv

Másnap későn ébredtek, de éberen. Ki kellett találniuk, hogy hogyan győzzék le a királynét.

- Az a kérdés, hogy hogy csalogassuk be - morfondírozott Dylan.

- Hologrambűbájjal - mondta Harry. Mindenki meglepődve nézett rá.

- Mivel? - kérdezte Waba.

- Hologrambűbájjal. Azt jelenti, hogy ott, ahol nincs semmi, feltűnik egy alak, vagy egy tárgy, amelynek nincsen teste, meg akarata se, de hús vér embernek tárgynak látszik.

- Hát persze - csapott a homlokára Ron. - Valamelyikünknek kell hajtania a bűbájt, hogy a hologram becsalogassa a királynét a piramisba. Amikor bevonult, a piramis bejárata felől kirobbantjuk az épület megsüllyedt felét, és elnyeli őket a föld.

- Jó terv - bólintott Harry. - Akkor mire várunk?

- Igazad van. Ki hajtsa végre a bűbájt? Praktikusabb lenne két hologramot csinálni.

- Igen, de az a baj, hogy egy ember csak egyet tud irányítani egyszerre, és csak én ismerem, hogy hogyan kell.

- Tanítsd meg! - szólt idősebbik társa.

- Rendben. Szóval miközben kimondod a varázsigét, képzeld el, hogy mit akarsz megidézni, és gondolatban vedd át fölötte az uralmat. Ezután mondd ki a varázsigét: Holodorgus.

- Jól van - szólt Dylan, majd becsukta a szemét. Látszott rajta, hogy erősen koncentrál. Mikor megnyugvás látszott az arcán, kimondta a varázsigét. Harry követte a példáját. Két perc múlva egy újabb Waba és Dylan állt előttük. A két fiú elküldte őket Kairóba, hogy vonják magukra a királyné figyelmét, és csalogassák be a piramisba. Ezután már csak várniuk kellett.

Mivel nagyon meleg volt, és meg akarták szemlélni az "ütközet" helyszínét, bementek a piramisba. Rögtön előttük egy lépcső vitt le a földszint alá. Harry elővarázsolt egy állandóan növő kötelet, és hozzákötötte a piramis előtti oszlopok egyikéhez. Így biztosan nem tévedtek el. Labirintusszerű folyosókon haladtak. A falakon hieroglifák díszelegtek.

Egyszer csak azt vették észre, hogy az eddig feszülő kötél meglazult, és elkezdett csökkeni. Pár percnyi néma várakozás után már csak egy fél méter hosszú darab csüngött Harry kezében.

- Megérkeztek - szólt ijedten Dylan. - Hova irányítsuk a hologramokat?

- Ha jól tudom a piramis belsejében van egy barlang. Régen itt mutattak be áldozatot az isteneknek.

- Jó - Dylan behunyta a szemét, majd néhány perc után kinyitotta. - Mennek.

- Rendben - bólintott a vörös hajú fiú. - Az a kérdés, hogy hogyan találunk ki innen.

- Menjünk arrafelé, amerre áporodottabb a levegő - így hát elindultak a folyosó lejtő oldalán. Nemsokára egy kamrához értek.

- Ez lehetett a sírkamra - gondolkozott hangosan Harry. - Mi értelme volt idejönnünk?

- Nézzétek! - kiáltott fel Waba, és egy polcra mutatott. A felől halvány aranyos fény áradt. Ahogy közelebb léptek, már azt is látták, hogy a fényt a Sivatag Érme bocsátja ki magából. Meglepődve szemlélték a tárgyat.

- De hiszen Huri ellopta - mondta ki mindannyiuk gondolatainak tárgyát Harry.

- Lehetséges, hogy hamisítvány volna? - kérdezte Dylan.

- Persze - szólt a lány. - Nem emlékszel? Apa mutatott róla egy képet, és halvány sáv keretezte az Érmét rajta. A másik ugye nem vibrált így?

- Nem.

- Akkor ez az igazi.

- Remek, de most mégis mit csináljunk? Megelőztek minket. Jó úton haladunk, hogy mi alattunk robbantsák be a piramist.

- Gondolkozz már! - pirított rá "öccsére" a lány. Azért nevezték el Sivatag Érmének, mert mindent letarol, vagyis a sivataggal tesz egyenlővé. Ezzel kell megölnünk a királynét.

Dylan levette a tárgyat a polcról, és a zsebébe rejtette. Még azon is átszűrődött a halvány derengés.

Továbbindultak. Hosszú folyosók után végre egy széles - véleményük szerint - kamrába jutottak. Szinte visszhangzott a csend az építmény falai között. Harry meggyújtotta pálcáján az aprócska lángot: - Lumos.

Ezzel egy időben tucatnyi dob hangja zendült fel. A Harry által említett barlangban találták magukat, de így közelről inkább templomhoz hasonlított.

Két bejárata volt. Az egyik oldal a piramis bejárata felől, a másik pedig az, ahonnan Harryék jöttek. Mindkét bejárat körül félkör alakú 10 méter vastag kősáv húzódott, melyeket középen hatalmas szakadék választott el, melynek nem látszott az alja.

- Nagy bajban vagyunk - próbált nyugodtságot színlelni Harry, ugyanis velük szemben a szakadék túloldalán hatalmas sereg zerisz és nyuvasz állt. Előbbiek kezükben lándzsával, utóbbiak korbácsokkal. Középen előttük egy hintót állt, mely elé négy hatalmas állat volt befogva. Félig tevék, félig elefántok voltak. Mindegyiknek a hátán a púp mögött egy-egy szolga ült, akik irányították őket. A hintóban fehér arannyal szegett ruhában Marion úrnő állt, és egy pontot nézett a falon.

- Harryék követték a pillantását. A szakadék közepén a templom egyik falánál kis kőterasz volt, a falba fölötte pedig vasrácsok voltak verve.

Hermionét kötözte oda a királynő. A lány láthatólag eszméleténél volt, de mintha nem is érzékelte volna a külvilágot. Végtagjai, ha kicsavarodva is, de megtartották, így a levegőben függött.

Dylan fájdalmas pillantással nézett felé. Miatta kell ennyit szenvednie. Remélte, hogy a lány nem szenvedett maradandó sérülést. Ezen gondolkozott, amikor Harry visszarángatta a valóságba: - Dylan! Mi állunk az alacsonyabb oldalán. Ugye tudod mit jelent ez?

- Igen, bármikor leszakadhat alattunk a föld. Viszont - itt a pálcáját kezébe tartó Úrnőre nézett - nem fogja berobbantani alattunk. Szerinted miért nem ölte meg Hermionét?

- Jó kérdés.

- Vissza akarja kapni a húgomat. Azt a személyt, aki életében a legjobban megsértette.

- És felajánlja érte Hermionét ugye? - kérdezte rémülten Harry.

- Igen.

- Most mi legyen?

Várjuk meg mit akar mondani - azzal átölelte húga vállát, és a királynőre nézett.

Ő méltóságteljesen nézett rá, majd egy pálcamozdulattal elengedte a Hermionét fogva tartó köteléket. A lány vagy fél métert zuhant, és a kőteraszon ért földet. Rémes állapotban volt. Esés közben beütötte a fejét, és elvesztette z eszméletét. Mivel a terasz lejtett, elkezdett gurulni a széle felé.


	16. Ki a győztes, s ki a vesztes

Esés közben beütötte a fejét, és elvesztette az eszméletét. Mivel a terasz lejtett, elkezdett gurulni a széle felé. A felsőteste már lent volt, amikor Dylan megpróbált varázslattal egy védőburkot vonni a szikla köré, de az úrnő egy mozdulattal elnémította.

Harry becsukta a szemét, és erősen koncentrált. - Ha minden igaz, itt kell lennie - gondolkodott. - Kérlek Fawkes, gyere, segíts Hermionén. - Még néhány másodpercig csukva volt a szeme, majd mikor szívhez szóló ének hangzott fel, kinyitotta.

Amikor a lány éppen teljesen legurult a szikláról, a főnix a szakadékban alárepült, a hátával elkapta, és felfelé szárnyalt vele, majd leszállt Dylanék kőteraszára. A fiú megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel. Most legalább a lány biztonságban van.

Az úrnő lelépett a hintóról, és a szakadék széléhez sétált. Dylan is így tett.

- Dönthetsz: vagy kiadod a húgodat, vagy mind meghaltok - szólt hűvösen, de mosolyogva.

- Nem adom ki. Ő is így döntene. Inkább hal meg velünk, a barátaival, minthogy a te kínzó kezedtől.

- Rendben - azzal a királyné hátat fordított, visszaült a hintóba, és kiadta az első parancsot:

- Gurzik! Te vezesd a zeriszeket és a nyuvaszokat félkör alakban előre. Bolgak, Hujlik, a hidat - mennydörögte. A mennyezetről hatalmas függőhidat ereszkedett le.

- Ajaj - nyögte Dylan, és visszaszaladt a többiekhez. - Ha ezek átjönnek, akkor végünk van.

- Miért, ha ott maradnak, akkor nem? - ordított rá Harry, ugyanis a dobok pergésétől már csak így értették meg egymást.

- Nem feltétlenül - ordított vissza Dylan. - Segítsetek! Együtt tudunk olyan erős börtönburkot képezni, amelyikből nem szabadul ki a sereg.

- Rendben van. Mire várunk?

Felemelték a pálcájukat, és négyen egyszerre szórták a seregre a börtönburkot. Néhány zerisz már a hídon járt, így azok alatt leomlasztották azt. Az ellenséges oldalon csak a királyné, két zerisz és egy mumesz maradt.

- Várjunk csak! Ez Huri! Nézzétek! Ott van a kezében az Érme! - kiabált Dylan. A többiek is észrevették a kis árulót.

A királyné hátrébb parancsolta magatehetetlen seregét. Két szolgájával és a besúgóval ő is a szakadék széléhez lépkedett, így egymással szemben sorakoztak fel az ellenfelek. A négy gonosz szerzemény egy szállítóbűbáj segítségével átjutott Harryék oldalára. Kis kékesfehér felhő jelent meg előttük, amelyre ráléptek, majd az ellenkező oldalon leszálltak.

Fawkes továbbra is vigyázott Hermionéra, és próbálta élesztgetni. Waba az egyik zerisszel került szembe. Mivel a városban még menekülés közben szerzett egy pálcát, egyenlő esélyekkel indultak. Harry a másik zeriszt kapta, Ron pedig a mumeszt. Mikor harcolni kezdtek, rögtön megnyilvánult, hogy mekkorát tévedett Hermione, amikor nem találta vérengzőnek a kis fenevadat. Összevissza ugrált Ron körül, és a fiú szinte csak elmosódott foltokat látott.

Waba és Harry eleinte jól boldogult, de a két zerisz a szikla pereméhez terelte őket, így kénytelenek voltak közösen védekezni. Ez jól is ment egy darabig, de amikor már lándzsájukat előreszegezve közeledtek feléjük, kezdett ijesztő lenni a helyzet.

Dylan középen maradt, és szórta a királynére a legkülönbözőbb átkokat. Mindent, ami csak eszébe jutott. Úgy tűnt, a hölgy nem ismeri mindet, de amikor nem jutott eszébe ellenvarázslat, ideiglenes védőburkot vont maga köré.

Mindenhol a királyné javára hajlott a küzdelem, amikor az utolsó, végső csapást akart mérni rájuk. Hurira kiáltott, aki odadobta neki az Érmét. A hölgy felemelte, és egyenest Dylan szívének szegezte. Azonban semmi nem történt. Marion is kissé értetlennek tűnt, de próbálta palástolni ijedtét.

Dylan viszont kihasználta, hogy egy pillanatig nem ő a célpont, előkapta a zsebéből az igazi Sivatag Érmét, és a királynő felé fordította. Elsuttogott egy olyan varázsigét, amit nem is ismert, és behunyta a szemét. Nem tette rosszul, ugyanis a szavak hatására fehéres sárga hullám tört elő az Érméből. A királyné felsikoltott, majd belezuhant a szakadékba, amikor a levegő eltalálta őt.

Az Érme jól végezte a dolgát. Miután végzett a Harryéket fogva tartó két zerisszel, és a mumesszal, a burokban vergődő többi szörnyet vette célba. Őket sziklástól - mindenestül elpusztította. Jobban nem is alakulhatott volna a dolog. Az Érme befejezte a működést. A több tonnányi szikla hatalmas robajjal zúdult bele a szakadékba.

Dylan már éppen fellélegzett, amikor remegni kezdett a föld, és a plafonról hullani kezdett a köveket összetartó porszerű anyag. Sejtette, hogy mi történik. A föld mélyére zúduló szikla megremegtette az egész épületet, és visszafordíthatatlan folyamatot indított el. El tudta képzelni, hogy néhány perc múlva az egész épület a földdel lesz egyenlő, és mivel nem akarta téglaként végezni, gyorsan odaszaladt Hermionéhoz, akit mostanra otthagyott Fawkes. Ölébe kapta a lányt, és a többiekre ordított: - Futás!

Már Harryék is észrevették a veszélyt, ezért kézen fogva elkezdtek rohanni a fiú és a lány után.

Lélekszakadva rohantak végig a folyosókon. Most sem tudták, hogy merre mennek, de az orruk vezette őket. Mikor a bejárat közelébe értek, szél csapta meg az orrukat, de ez most jól esett nekik. Azonban, abban a pillanatban, hogy kiléptek az épületből, az összeomlott, és a homokban lavinát indított el, amelyet fölkapott a szél, és homokviharrá alakított.

Nagy nehezen elbotorkáltak a kikötözött tevékhez, és körbe állították őket, a szállított pokrócokból pedig sátrat kötöttek maguk köré

A négy fiatal remegve bújt be a pokrócok menedékébe. Dylan azonnal Hermionéhoz fordult, aki ismét kinyitotta szemét. Azonban abból szinte csak egy vörös folt látszott, a sok könnyezéstől. Láthatólag alig bírt levegőt venni. Fájt a tüdeje, és égett mind a két karja és a lába.

Dylan tudta, hogy nem tehet semmit a lányért, de megcsókolta, hogy ezzel is elterelje figyelmét a fájdalmairól. Hermione hamarosan újra elaludt. Dylanék még hangosan beszélgettek, bár a fiút legjobban aggasztó probléma nem került szóba.

Nem tudta, hogy mi lesz a lánnyal, de sejtette, hogy nem egyszerű törésekről van szó. Mindenesetre csak remélni tudta, hogy meg fog gyógyulni. Így gondolkozott magában, és fohászkodott, hogy a lány egyáltalán élje túl ezt az éjszakát.


	17. Emlékek?

Másnap arra ébredtek, hogy Hermione halkan nyöszörög. Nem kapott levegőt. Két teve közé gyorsan hordágyat fabrikáltak, és elindultak Kairó felé.

Az út nem telt kellemesen, hiszen fullasztó hőség volt, és nagyon aggódtak a lányért. Nemsokára egy kisebb falu tűnt fel előttük. Egy misszió. Még gyorsabb ügetésre ösztökélték tevéiket.

Mikor beértek az alacsony házak közé, három fehér ruhás nő lépett eléjük. Ápolók voltak, így tudták, hogy mit kell tenni Hermionéval. A négy fiatal nyugodtan rájuk bízhatta a lányt.

Két hetet töltöttek itt, mivel Hermione állapota csak addigra normalizálódott. Ezután visszatértek a fővárosba. Itt felkeresték Alephet, hogy szállítsa vissza őket a jövőbe. A madár elbúcsúzott családjától, majd elindultak. Most is két percen belül vakító villanás közepette eltűntek az égről. Mögöttük szivárványszínű csillámló por emlékeztette az egyiptomiakat arra, hogy megmentőiknek mekkora hálával tartoznak. Dylan húga és apja boldogan integetett nekik. Egyiptomban ezután egy új fáraó vette át az uralmat, és uralkodása alatt a nép többé - kevésbé békében élt.

A négy fiatal, és a kara egy pillanat alatt tűnt fel az égen, és szállt le a csillagvizsgáló toronyba. Hermione ránézett a toronyórára, mely mutatta a dátumot, meg az időt is. Éjfélmúlt néhány perccel. Pont, mint amikor elindultak

- Ez hogy lehet? - kérdezte a lány.

- Mialatt mi a múltban jártunk, itt semennyi idő nem telt el, hiszen nem időnyerővel mentünk.

- Akkor holnap írunk bájitaltan dolgozatot - fakadt ki Ron.

- Ma - javította ki Hermione.

A négy fiatal holtfáradtan kullogott vissza a klubhelyiségbe, Aleph pedig lerepült Hagridhoz. Úgy gondolta, hogy a Roxfortban marad egy kis időre, így a vadőr, amikor felébredt a szendergésből ugyanott találta, ahol hagyta, csak épp kötél nélkül.

Mikor Harryék ágyba kerültek már hajnali fél egy volt. Ruhástól zuhantak ágyba.

Másnap a fiúk, és Hermione szobatársai is meglepődve tapasztalták, hogy a fiatalok fehér lepedőszerű ruhákban fekszenek az ágyban, és még egy trombita sem keltené fel őket.

A klubhelyiségben hamar elterjedt a hír, hogy a négy fiatal valószínűleg álomkórban szenved, miután hiába próbálták élesztgetni őket. Fölhívták Madam Pomfreyt, aki szintén semmit sem tudott kezdeni velük, de megállapította, hogy nincs semmi bajuk.

- Roppantul furcsa eset - mormogta már huszadszor is az orra alatt, miközben kimászott a portrélyukon.

A négy gyerek szinte egyszerre pattant ki az ágyból. Csodálkoztak is, hogy miért nem fáradtak, hiszen egész este tanultak, mikor azonban leértek a klubhelyiségbe, senkit nem találtak ott. Hermione órája fél tizet mutatott.

- Uramisten! Lekéstük a bájitaltant! - kiáltott fel, és gyorsan fölszaladt a hálószobájába, hogy fölöltözzön. A fiúk meglepődve néztek utána. Ők inkább örültek a tényszerű megállapításnak, így kényelmesen elhelyezkedtek a fotelokban. Az ablakon halvány fény áradt be. A Nap még csak most kezdett éledni, de a tavaszhoz híven már madárcsicsergést és a diákok jókedvű viháncolását is lehetett hallani.

Hermione visszatért kezében a tankönyveivel.

- Ugye nem gondolod komolyan? - kérdezte megbotránkozva Ron.

- Dehogynem. Le kell mennünk. Piton elevenen megfojt minket, és ha a többi óráról is hiányzunk, még több büntetőmunkát kapunk - itt Dylanra nézett. - Jobb, ha sietünk.

A három fiú kelletlenül felmasírozott a szobájába, és magukra kaptak valami mindennapi göncöt, az egyiptomi ruha helyett. Mikor visszaértek a klubhelyiségbe, éppen Neville mászott be a portrélyukon.

- Hol voltatok? - kérdezte csodálkozva.

- Sehol. Aludtunk - felelt Hermione.

- Azt láttuk, de úgy néztetek ki, mint a bunda. Madam Pomfrey feljött megnézni titeket, de megállapította, hogy nem vagytok betegek.

A négy kalandor egymásra nézett. Nem csináltak ők semmit. Egyszerűn elfáradtak a tanulásban.

- Mond csak Neville! Piton nagyon dühös volt?

- Még nem volt vele óránk. Bimba felcserélte vele az óráját, mert elvileg délután eső lesz, és meg akarta mutatni nekünk a gyurmókat.

- Jaj ne! - nyögött fel Ron. Dylan és Harry is hasonló hangot hallattak. Bezzeg Hermione mindent megtanult este, így nyugodt szívvel lépett ki a portrélyukon. A fiúk a nyomában.

Az elkövetkező hetek unalmasan teltek. Nemsokára elérkezett a tavaszi szünet, így akkor pihenhettek, de egyébként keményen kellett tanulniuk.

Egyik délután, mikor a fiúknak edzése volt (Harry ideiglenesen bevette Dylant a csapatba, mivel Katienek tüdőgyulladása volt), egy hatalmas könyvet olvasgatott. Egyszer már olvasta, de most fel akarta eleveníteni emlékeit.

A könyv az "Időszámítás előtti történelme" címet viselte. A lány találomra felcsapta valahol. A Perzsiáról szóló rész kevésbé Érdkelte, ezért továbblapozott Egyiptomhoz. Mindig is az egyik kedvenc országa volt, ezért ezt kezdte olvasgatni.

Hirtelen megállt. Nem is fogta fel, mit olvas. Másra emlékezett. A könyv most azt írta, hogy Marion úrnőt uralkodásnak 16. esztendejében meggyilkolta öt fiatal. Tisztán emlékezett, hogy az úrnő öngyilkos lett, miután kivégeztette Kairó lakosságát, és betörtek az olaszok a Földközi - tenger felől.

Észrevételét megosztotta a fiúkkal is. Dylannnek hirtelen olyan kifejezés ült ki az arcára, mintha fényt gyújtottak volna az agyában, és elnevette magát.

- Ti tényleg nem emlékeztek? - nyögte ki két nevetőgörcs között. - Nem emlékeztek Egyiptomra? S húgomra? Az úrnőre? Semmire? -kérdezte hitetlenkedve.

- Nem - hangzott egyszerre három barátja felől.

- Nem baj, talán később fogtok - azzal biztatóan feléjük mosolygott, és felmászott a szobájába vezető lépcsőn.

- Nem értem - szólt Hermione. - Mire kéne emlékeznünk?


	18. A Szünet előtti utolsó hónap

A tavaszi szünet utáni hónapban szinte az összes diák a következő napirendet folytatta: ötkor felkelés, reggeli közben tanulás, órákra mászkálás, ebédszünetben - ha a következő órán nincs számonkérés - akkor a könyvtárban ücsörgés, délutáni órákra járás, este szakkörök és tanulás, tizenegykor lefekvés.

Ennyi program Hermionénak is sok volt két hét után, úgyhogy miután megtanulta az átváltoztatástan vizsga anyagát, kivételesen engedett magának egy kis pihenőt, ezért nem kérdezte ki magát. Persze a fiúk irigykedve nézték, hiszen ők még a sötét varázslatok kivédését tanulták.

A RAVASZ vizsgákra június elején került sor. A négy jó barát átváltoztatástannal kezdett. McGalagony párosával hívott ki embereket, akiket egy igen praktikus kis szerkezet csoportosított. Hermione természetesen kitűnően teljesített, bár párja egy hugrabugos fiú kicsit elbénázta a színmódosító varázslatot, ezért a vizsga végén kékben pompázott. Sajnos McGalagony, és a lány sem tudta visszavarázsolni az eredeti színére, de a tanárnő megnyugtatta, hogy néhány nap múlva elmúlik a hatása.

Így Hermione a délutáni sötét varázslatok kivédése vizsgát is kék hajjal tette le. Lupin professzor harmadik évükhöz hasonlóan most is egy akadálypályát épített föl nekik. Most négy fős csoportokban kellett végigmenni rajtuk. Nem is kérdéses, hogy a négy jó barát kitűnően végezte el a feladatot.

Délután kemény tanulás következett. A három fiú a bájitaltanra tanult, de Hermione a csütörtöki számmisztikára, mivel a fiúk által tanult anyagot már kívülről fújta.

A bájitaltan vizsgát kisebb bonyadalmak között tették le, ugyanis Hermione haja a megmérettetés közepén elkezdte visszanyerni az eredeti színét. Mikor azonban elérte azt, nem ált meg, hanem tovább hajlott narancssárgába. Végül a fiúknak is sikerült kitűnőre vizsgázniuk, habár a lány el sem tudta képzelni, hogy hogyan.

Délután kis párocskánk együtt készült a számmisztikára, melyet csütörtökön le is tettek.

Péntekre csak néhány nem RAVASZ szintű vizsga maradt. Mágiatörténetből csak Hermione vizsgázott, és amikor a már a nagyteremben ülő fiúk mellé lehuppant, boldog mosollyal így szólt Dylanhez: - Képzeld, már mindenre emlékszem.

A fiú elmosolyodott. Sejtette, hogy így lesz.

- Mire emlékszel? - érdeklődött Ron.

- Egyiptomra.

- Hát ez nem igaz. Már ez is kezdi - nézett a vörös hajú fiú segélykérően a fekete hajúra.

- Honnan ugrott be? - kérdezte kíváncsian Dylan a lánytól.

- A mágiatörténet vizsgán, mert Egyiptomot kaptam, és maketteket kellett varázsolni, hogy hogy képzelem el a tanultak alapján, és az enyém túlságosan is élethű lett. Nem tudom hogy jött, de amikor láttam a művemet, már emlékeztem.

Ezután a lány hosszasan ecsetelte, hogy miket varázsolt a makettjére. Ron és Harry egyszerre néztek föl az ebédjükből. Velük szemben ülő barátaik elkezdtek nevetni felderült arcuk láttán.

A szünet előtti utolsó héten a hetedévesek, hogy kipihenjék a vizsgák és az elmúlt hét év fáradalmait kárpótlásul a sok gürcölésért soron kívül lemehettek Roxmortsba. Szép idő volt, így elmentek megnézni a szellemszállást, és jót kirándultak arra a hegyre, ahol Sirius barlangja is húzódott.

Végül elérkezett a búcsúvacsora napja, ahova a hagyományokkal ellentétben a végzősök tiszteletére arany, ezüst, sárga és kék szalagokat aggattak föl. McGalagony gratulált a hetedéveseknek, és a kevésbé ügyes fiatalokat is biztosította arról, hogy a Roxfort jövőre is várja vissza őket.

Harry, mivel már tizenhét éves volt, frissen szerzett hoppanálási vizsgájával - miután Dursleyéktől összeszedte minden holmiját - ideiglenesen a Weasley családhoz költözött, akik szívesen fogadták.

Egy júliusi estén bagoly kopogott az ablakukon. A Minisztérium pecsétjével ellátott példány volt, és Percytől hozott üzenetet. A fiú megírta nekik, hogy előléptették a Mágiaoktatás Főosztályának vezetőjévé. Mivel a miniszter asszisztenseként, akárcsak a Roxfortban igen kiváló teljesítményt nyújtott.

Már javában a szünet közepén, mikor az egyre népesebb család vacsorához készülődött, kopogtattak az ajtón. Mrs Weasley ment ajtót nyitni, és amikor meglátta az érkezőt a nyakába borult.

- Ó, Percy drágám. Úgy hiányoztál.

- Te is anya - mosolygott büszkén a fiatalember.

A vacsora igen kellemesen telt, hiszen Percy bejelentette, hogy visszaköltözik szüleihez.

Hermione, aki Harryvel együtt érkezett ide - persze csak mint vendég - úgy érezte, rég volt ilyen teljes a család.

A vacsora után egy kávé mellett jókedvűen elbeszélgettek Percy új állásáról, a RAVASZ eredményekről (, amelyeket mind a három fiatal kitűnő eredményekkel tett le) és azokról a kalandokról, amiket az elmúlt évek során éltek át.

Hermione csak egy valakit hiányolt. A barátját. Mintha csak erre várt volna, Dylan nyitott be az ajtón, kezében egy csokor virággal, amit miután elnézést kért a zavarástól, egy puszi kíséretében Hermionénak nyújtott át.

- Most már tényleg minden tökéletes - gondolta a lány.

A társalgás végeztével Percy elköszönt, mondván, hogy elhozza a cuccait a lakásáról.

Miután mindenkitől elbúcsúzott, kisétált az ajtón az éjszakába. A fadarab halk kattanással csukódott be utána.

Mindenkinek, aki elolvasta köszönöm a figyelmet. Még így befejezőben szeretnék kérni tőletek valamit: hogyha érdekel, hogy mi fog történni a négy jó baráttal a Roxfort elvégzése után, légyszi írjon nekem annyit a kritikákhoz, hogy folytasd, vagy valami ilyesmit, mert gondolkozom a folytatáson. Előre is köszi!


End file.
